


Žiješ jenom dvakrát

by Dorea



Series: Na hrotu jehly [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ;), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is CSI, Depression, Drinking, Episode: s01e03 Blood Ties, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Injury, Lisa knows Barry is Flash, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Post Episode: s02e12 Fast Line, STAR Labs, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, Trust Issues, anger issues, but hey they will at least kiss in this fic i promise, if you think i forgot to tag something let me know, kind of, like glacial slow again, mention of cremation, talking about dead body, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry se v práci Flashe nezastaví. Při jedné rutinní obhlídce města si s ním Zoom zahraje hru, jejíž následky si Barry bude klást za vinu ještě dlouhou dobu.</p><p>Druhá část Na hrotu jehly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. První část

**Author's Note:**

> Ještě na začátek však několik faktů: Nemám ponětí, jestli tým Flash ví, jak vypadá White Canary. Caitlin pomáhala s DNA, když tým Arrow vyšetřoval její vraždu. Co vím, nikde nebylo o fotce atd. nic řečeno. Taky mi při x-tém znovučtení došlo, že počítám s faktem, že Barry už ve dvanácté episodě věděl o existenci Velocity. V seriálu se o séru dozvěděl až o několik episod později. V povídce taky počítám s tím, že Len a Mick nikomu (a to ani Lise) neřekli, že se vydali na výlet s Časovou lodí. Pokud je mi známo, zatím to taky nikde neobjasnili. S největší pravděpodobností jsem nevychytala ještě další mouchy, které zjistím později. Nebo je zjistíte vy při čtení. Budu ráda, když mě na ně upozorníte. Díky. To samé platí k chybám gramatickým i stylistickým, protože povídka je bez betareadu. 
> 
> Jako poslední (opravdu poslední) připomínku mám k tagování character dead. První verze téhle povídky spatřila světlo světla někdy v lednu/únoru a minulý týden při korekturování jsem si uvědomila, jak moc je zaprvé ironický název a vlastně i zápletka vzhledem k předposlední episodě Legend. Takže mohu vám slíbit, že smrt hlavní postavy se tady sice vyskytne, ale je to trochu „složitější“, než se zdá. Zároveň slibuji, že v tomhle směru vše dobře dopadne. Pokud mi nevěříte, podívejte se na poznámky na konci a budete vědět, jestli se vám do téhle povídky chce. Na druhou stranu přijdete o „moment překvapení“ :D 
> 
> Příjemné čtení a předem díky za komentáře a srdíčka!

Barry se ohromující rychlostí řítil ulicemi Central City. Zhluboka se nadechl a užíval si svět komíhající se kolem něho v barevných šmouhách. Nikdy nikomu nedokázal vysvětlit ani popsat pocit, který zakoušel při využívání svých schopností: závratné tempo, adrenalin a endorfiny pumpující mu cévami a vyvolávající v něm radost a uspokojení. Strach a zároveň vzrušení pramenící z toho, kam až jeho síly sahají. To vše mu jeho rychlost dovolovala. Nechávat všechny trable a temnou minulost daleko za sebou a nastavit tvář budoucnosti, která, jak doufal, ho přijme s otevřenou náručí.

Teď a tady navzdory tomu, že jeho osobní život a práce Flashe ho stála hodně sil, se cítil vyrovnaný. Kriminální aktivita v Central City byla poslední dobou podprůměrná. V práci se mu dařilo - právě dokázal najít důkazy k případu a utnul tak jednomu z posledních členů rodiny Santini příjem z nelegálních obchodů. Jeho trénink s Jayem konečně začínal k něčemu vypadat a Wells a Cisco si byli jisti, že jsou na stopě poslední indicii séra, které jim pomůže přemoci Zooma.

V neposlední řadě už přestával myslet na smůlu, která ho provázela v osobním životě. Rozchod s Patty a její odjezd z města nechal za sebou a nevracel se k tomu. Irisino zranění se hojilo dobře a díky neustálému ujišťování od ní a Joea ale především Harryho doznání, Barry začal věřit, že to nebyla pouze jeho chyba.

„Barry? Slyšíš mě?“ ozval se z interkomu Ciscův hlas. „Věřte tomu nebo ne, ale právě se otevřel portál v Lawrence Hills.“

Příjemný večerní běh se ihned změnil na práci. „Portály jsme s Harrym zavřeli!“ namítl Barry zmateně.

„Já vím! Ale … asi ne všechny. Hele mám to tady před sebou. Měl bys to tam omrknout.“

„Fajn, hned jsem tam,“ přitakal Barry a za několik málo vteřin přiběhl do nejrozsáhlejší z industriálních zón v Central City. Několikrát ji oběhl, než našel to, co hledal. „Jo, je to tady,“ potvrdil nakysle a zmateně si trhlinu propojující alternativní světy prohlížel. Po krátkém přemýšlení dodal: „Musíme to zavřít, řekni Harrymu, ať připraví další trhlinový reaktor,“ oznámil Ciscovi než byl přerušen.

„Vítej, Flashi,“ ozval se mu za zády vibrující zlověstný hlas.

Barry na pouhou setinu sekundy zamrzl a pak se prudce otočil, v očích blesky. Tep mu vylítl do závratných výšek. Ochromila ho hrůza a bublal v něm nahromaděný vztek.

„Zoome,“ zavrčel skrz zaťaté zuby. Ciscův polekaný výkřik nevnímal. „Co chceš!“

„Oh, Flashi,“ černé oči se stáhly do škvírek a v jeho slovech byl cítit slizký úsměv, který se skrýval za temnou maskou, „ty víš, co chci.“

„Nebudu hrát žádnou zvrácenou hru.“ Barry vystrčil bradu jako vzdorovitý teenager, i když uvnitř byl vyděšený jako malé usínající dítě věřící, že ze skříně v pokoji co nevidět vybafne bubák.

„Hru?“ ušklíbl se Zoom, jako kdyby nikdy neslyšel lepší vtip. „Myslíš, že hrajeme hru? Dobře, Barry Allene, jednu si zahrajeme,“ souhlasil Zoom a bleskurychle odběhl. Než se Barry nadál, byl zpět a ne sám.

„Lene,“ vydechl Barry hlasem prosyceným syrovými obavami okamžitě, co poznal osobu klimbající se v Zoomově sevření. „Pusť ho!“ vykřikl vzápětí. Jeho hlasy překypoval panikou. Nedokázal poznat, jestli je Cold při vědomí nebo ne. Obličej měl poznamenaný modřinami a tržnými ranami, oblečení potrhané a špinavé. Barry by ani nečekal, že by se vzdal bez boje. Proti Zoomovi ovšem neměl Len nejmenší šanci ani se svou zbraní. Mozek se snažil vymyslet plán, jak dostat Lena ze Zoomových pařátů. Jenže každý z jeho nápadů končil bolestivým zraněním buď pro něho nebo Colda.

„To nepůjde. Nemohu ho pustit. Musím tě nějak motivovat, pro naši _hru._ “

„Motivovat?“ zopakoval Barry a se strachem si představoval, co přesně se pod motivací skrývá. Na přemýšlení ale nebyl čas. „Pusť Colda a pak mě můžeš namotivovat, jak chceš.“

„Jak jsem už říkal, to nepůjde.“ Zoom zavrtěl hlavou a pak -

_Křup!_

Lenova hlava spadla na stranu, ihned poté co mu Zoom zlomil vaz jako sirku. Bezvládné tělo pak pohodil Barrymu k nohám.

„Né!“ sehnul se Barry k torzu zhroucenému na zemi. „Ne, ne ne,“ šeptal a rozechvělými prsty se snažil najít puls, i když hluboko uvnitř věděl, že to není v jeho silách. _Křup._

„Řekl jsi, že spolu hrajeme hru a ta právě začala. První budou tvoji známí, pak přejdeme k přátelům a nakonec k rodině,“ oznámil mu Zoom a v další vteřině zmizel do chladné, temné noci. Zbyly po něm pouze modré záblesky.

„Cisco! Cisco, přinesu zraněného!“ vyhrkl Barry. Bylo to to jediné, co dokázal ve vypjaté situaci vymyslet. Možná jsou jeho prsty natolik roztřesené, že Lenův pulz nemůže najít, možná že … Barry nevěděl, ale bylo _pravděpodobné_ , že se plete. Musel se plést. Sebral bezvládné tělo do náručí a odspídoval na ošetřovnu ve Star Labs.

„Co mu je?“ zajímala se Caitlin, okamžitě přepnutá do lékařského módu a ještě za pochodu si nasazovala latexové rukavice připravená provést rutinní kontrolu životních funkcí; změřit puls, krevní tlak, dýchání…

„Byla to past, čekal tam Zoom a já… já nemoh‘…“ _Křup!_ Uslyšel Barry znovu a třesavě se nadechl. „Nemoh‘…“

„Barry,“ zašeptala Caitlin roztřeseným hlasem a hned na to zadržela Cisca, který jí podával kapačku, „on je mrtvý.“

Barry se na ni podíval nechápavýma očima a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne,“ chtěl říct, ale z jeho úst vyšel sotva patrný záchvěv vzduchu. Na těle mu vyrašil studený pot a těžce se mu dýchalo. Žaludek měl stažený v křečích a ruce se mu chvěly. Tyhle vibrace neměly ale s jeho silami nic společného.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se právě příchozí Jay, těkajíc pohledem z těla bezvládně ležícího na stole zpět na Barryho.

Barry na něho omámeně pohlédl, znovu zavrtěl hlavou a pak udělal jedinou věc, která mu přišla na mysl. Utekl. Rozrušené hlasy jeho přátel nechal za sebou.

 

…

 

„Tady jsi,“ oddechl si Cisco, když vešel na ošetřovnu a zrak mu padl na Barryho stojícího nad Coldovým tělem. Plátno, kterým Caitlin mrtvolu zakryla, bylo shrnuto a odkrývalo tvář zemřelého.

Oslovený sebou lehce trhl - jako malé dítě nachytané při něčem nepatřičném - jakmile si však uvědomil, že to je jen Cisco, jeho ramena se svěsila uvolněním nebo možná porážkou či pouhým vyčerpáním. Vypadal jako marioneta, které znenadání ustřihli nitky. Cisco neměl ponětí, jak mu oznámit, kvůli čemu ho vyhledal. Nakonec se rozhodl pro nejsnadnější způsob. Pravdu.

„Promiň,“ omluvil se Cisco za šok, jenž Barrymu způsobil. „Chtěl jsem ti jen říct, že za chvíli přijde Lisa. Volal jsem jí,“ pokračoval tichým a klidným hlasem, u Cisca něco nevídaného. „Zatím jsem jí nic neřekl. Jenom, že sem má jít. Měla by vědět, že…“ zadrhnul se mu hlas a oči neklidně komíhaly z Barryho na tělo ležící na stole, „že tady Cold už není. Říkat něco takovýho po telefonu… to se nedělá.“

Barry pomalu kývl a zadíval se na Coldovu tvář zbavenou charakteristického posměšku a veškerých emocí, které už nikdy neprojeví. Díky své profesi viděl už nejedno _tělo_. Nesčetněkrát pracoval s mrtvolami. Často byla těla znetvořená a zapáchala, pokud nebyla objevena po několika hodinách ale třeba až dnech či pokud byla mrtvola spálena nebo se jednalo o utopence. Občas si myslel, že je na takové věci už zvyklý. Až teď mu došlo, že pouze otupěl.

„Rigor mortis,“ kývl Barry na Cisca, když viděl, jak si prohlíží Lenovo tělo. „Začíná to v obličeji u očních víček, krku a čelisti,“ opsal Barry křivku podél tváře zesnulého. „Pak se začne šířit do svalů celého těla. Může za to úbytek ATP. To je adenosintrifosfát, který slouží k -“

„Barry?“ znejistěl Cisco a opět nepohodlně přešlápl. „Ptát se, jestli jsi v pořádku, je… je to hloupost, ale … Seš v pohodě, myslím aspoň v rámci mezí? Nechceš něco? Měl bys sníst aspoň proteinovou tyčinku a uhm… babča mi dělala sladkej čaj, když … když se _něco_ stalo.“

„Zoom ho zabil kvůli mně,“ pronesl Barry pochmurným šeptem, dál studující mrtvolu na stole. Cisco se nadechl, jako by chtěl odporovat. Barry mu však nedal příležitost a pokračoval: „Říkal, že tímhle to všechno jen začalo. Teď bude ohrožovat moje přátelé a rodinu. Jak mám ochránit vás, lidi na kterých mi záleží? Tohle udělal jen, protože jsme s Lenem spolupracovali a to jen jednou. S váma jsem pořád, pomáháte mi. Jste moje rodina. Len byl jen…,“ zajíkl se vzlykem, který se dral navrch, a trhaně se nadechl, „věřil mi, a proto za mnou přišel pro pomoc. Já můžu za to, že je z něj mrtvola.“

„Barry, to -“

„Je naprostá pravda. Říkal jsem mu… pořád jsem mu opakoval, že je v něm dobro. Říkal jsem mu, že se může změnit. Být lepší člověk a Zoom ho proto zabil. A teď jste na řadě vy.“

Cisco si povzdechl: „Něco vymyslíme, vždycky to nějak klaplo, klapne to i teď. Dostaneme ho.“

Barry promluvil až po minutě ticha: „Jenže tohle… tohle se nemělo stát. Nikdo další kvůli mně neměl zemřít.“

Cisco se kousl do tváře a svou snahu přesvědčit Barryho o opaku pro tuhle chvíli vzdal. Nemá cenu radit někomu, kdo neposlouchá.  „Lisa dorazí za chvilku a asi bude chtít vidět … tělo.“

„Tělo,“ zašeptal Barry. Otočil se a odešel z místnosti.

 

…

 

„Barry?“ oslovila Caitlin Barryho sedícího na zemi, opřeného o stěnu pokoje určeného k odpočinku. „Lisa by s tebou chtěla mluvit.“ Když se nedočkala odpovědi, pokračovala: „Pokud za ní nechceš jít, tak je to v pořádku.“ Hlas měla tichý a uklidňující jako kdyby mluvila k vyplašenému zvířátku.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Barry hlavou. „Půjdu za ní.“ _Dlužím jí to. Dlužím to Lenovi._

„Dobře. Je v řídící místnosti, já uhm… dala jsem jí něco slabšího na uklidnění.“

„Fajn, hned tam budu.“

„Vyřídím jí to,“ usmála se Caitlin a stiskla mu rameno v němé podpoře. „Barry, kdyby sis chtěl promluvit… Víš, že můžeš jít za mnou, že jo? Doktorát v psychiatrii nemám, ale umím docela dobře poslouchat. Jsem tvoje kamarádka, záleží mi na tobě.“ Nedočkala se vůbec žádné reakce a tak se s ustaraným výrazem otočila k odchodu. Na prahu místnosti se zastavila a ještě jednou se na Barryho podívala. Pokud ale chtěla něco dodat, rozmyslela si to, a s koutky úst staženými obavami odešla.

Barry se zhluboka nadechl, vydechl a pomalu vstal. Měl pocit jako by se stal Atlasem a nesl na ramenou tíhu celého světa. Lenova smrt ho zasáhla víc, než by si kdy byl ochoten připustit.  Ani mu nedošlo jak moc se vztah mezi ním a Coldem změnil. Po Liamově a Lisiině záchraně v docích dostalo hodně věcí nový ráz, ale ani tak nebyl Barry připraven na to, jak moc ho Lenova smrt bolela. S hlavou a srdcem těžkým se vydal za Lisou. Byl připravený na vzlyky a kletby. Na Lisu, která na jeho hlavu bude svolávat veškeré hromy a blesky. Měl v plánu ji nechat. Zasloužil si to. Místo toho vstoupil do naprosto tiché místnosti.

Lisa seděla u stolku, zrak upřený do prázdna. Před ní postavený netknutý chladnoucí hrnek čaje a vedle ní usazen Cisco, který Glider podporoval svou přítomností. Podle toho, jak se každých několik vteřin zavrtěl, si ve své roli nebyl příliš jistý. Poté co Barry vstoupil do místnosti, zasyčel na něho: „Flashi, tvoje kapuce.“

Barry jen mávl rukou. „Ona to stejně ví.“

Lisa se smutně usmála a naklonila hlavu, když si Barryho prohlížela pronikavýma modrýma očima: „Lenny přede mnou nikdy neměl žádný tajemství. Až na to, kdo je Flash. Nikdy mi to neřekl. Uměl držet slovo, když šlo o důležité věci, kterým věřil. Jenže já nejsem hloupá, umím si dát dvě a dvě dohromady. Popravdě tak těžký to zas‘ nebylo.“

„Ty to víš!“ zalapal Cisco po dechu. „Proč jsi mi neřekla, že to víš. Vždyť to -“

„Hrát hloupou je pro holku v mé branži lepší než být za chytrolína. Navíc Lenny nechtěl, abyste věděli, že já vím. Říkal, že by to narušilo důvěru,“ nakrčila Lisa nos a svěsila hlavu, aby nikdo neviděl slzu, která si našla cestu po její tváři.

„To je neuvěřitelný,“ nevěřícně zavrtěl Cisco hlavou a chvíli to vypadalo, že chce na Coldovu adresu ještě něco dodat. Jenže o mrtvých jen dobře.

„Liso, já…“ začal Barry. „Měl jsem …“

„Chci pomoc.“ Golden Glider prudce zvedla hlavu a překvapila ho pichlavým tónem svého hlasu. Oči jí svítily jako divoké kočce a celé její tělo napovídalo, že stačí pouze nepatrné ohrožení a zaútočí.

„S čím chceš pomoc?“ nechápal Barry a i Cisco po ní házel nepokojné pohledy.

„Chci dostat toho, kdo to Lennymu udělal. Chci se pomstít.“

„To není dobrý nápad,“ odpověděl jí po chvíli tíživého ticha Barry. „Zoom je… Zoom je moc nebezpečný. Len by nechtěl, aby ses do toho zapletla… a taky co bude s Liamem?“

„Liam má mámu a tátu, se kterýma je šťastný a díky tobě a Lennymu v bezpečí a navíc bráška … ten tady už není, aby mi říkal, co mám nebo nemám dělat.“

„Liso, ne. Tohle nemůžu,“ odmítl její nabídku Barry.

„Pokud mě nepřiberete do party, půjdu po něm sama.“

Barry sledoval Lisiin vyzývavý postoj, planoucí a zatvrzelé oči. Dobře věděl, že si s ním Lisa hraje. Kolikrát viděl podobný _rozhovor_ ve filmovém zpracování a věděl, jakým směrem se bude ubírat. Jenže taky věděl, že Lisa je natolik zaslepená pomstou, že je schopna svým slovům dostát i za cenu vlastního života.

Ciscovo: „Mohli bychom ji potřebovat,“ bylo pak poslední kapkou v poháru.

„Fajn, ale žádný akce na vlastní pěst. On je nebezpečný, Liso,“ souhlasil nakonec s její nabídkou. „Mám jen jednu podmínku,“ oznámil jí a potom, co ho Lisa netrpělivým gestem vyzvala, aby se vyslovil, pokračoval: „Budeš se mnou a Ciscem trénovat. Vím, že se o sebe postaráš, když musíš, ale tohle je jinačí.“

„Fajn,“ pokrčila Lisa rameny a prohlížela si své nehty. „Pokud myslíš, že to pomůže.“

„To si myslím.“ Takhle na Lisu bude moci přinejmenším dát pozor. Bude si jist, že udělal vše, co mohl. To Coldovi dlužil.

 

…

 

Druhý den ráno se Barrymu nechtělo z postele ani za všechny pizzy na světě. I přesto se nakonec donutil zvednout z lůžka a započíst denní rutinu: skočit do sprchy, vyčisti zuby, zhltnout proteinovou tyčinku a pádil do práce, kde se mohl ukousat nudou. Nečekal na něho žádný nový případ, nikdo nechtěl znát jeho odborný názor a tak Barry po dvou hodinách odspídoval do Star Labs. Listoval Eobardovými zápisky pro případ, že by v nich našel další užitečné poznámky, jako se stalo v případě granátu na uzavírání trhlin. Napravo od něho seděla Caitlin. Marně se snažíc přijít na to, jak vylepšit Velocity a pomoci tak Jayovi získat zpět jeho rychlost a Barrymu pomoci být rychlejší. Její pečlivě nakroucené vlny byly zničeny, jak si neustále zajížděla rukama do vlasů. Cisco si _hrál_ se svým nejnovějším vynálezem a po Wellsovi nebo Jayovi ani památky. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml Lisy, která se opírala o vchod řídící místnosti.

„Potřebuju pomoc s tělem,“ oznámila jim zničehonic a vplula do místnosti, jako by jí patřila.

Caitlin sebou vylekaně trhla a rozházela si poznámky: „Prosím?“ povytáhla nechápavě obočí.

„Chci Lennyho pohřbít.“ Lisa si založila ruce na hrudi a vzdorovitě vystrčila bradu. „Nějakej problém?“

Barry si s hrůzou uvědomil, že neměl nejmenší ponětí, co se stalo s Lenovým tělem. Nikdy se moc nestaral o to, co se stalo s jakoukoli mrtvolou. Bylo divné, že tým Flash _zneškodnil_ už kolik metalidí, ale ani jednoho z nich nepohřbili, ani se o to nesnažili. Barry se cítil zahanbený jako ještě nikdy předtím.

„Oh, my jsme si nemysleli, že…“ rozhlédl se Cisco po ostatních.

„Že budu chtít pohřbít svého bratra?“ odfrkla si Lisa podrážděně. „Hele, potřebuju jen pomoc s tělem. O zbytek se postarám.“

„Vím, že toho asi budu litovat,“ zamračil se Cisco, „ale jak přesně? Není nebezpečný Colda jen tak někde pohřbít?“ Bylo vidět, jak moc je mu celá konverzace nepříjemná. Jak neví, co říct, aby ostatním pomohl tak, jak měl Cisco Ramon ve zvyku.

Lisa protočila oči: „Nejsem amatér. Samozřejmě, že Lennyho nepohřbím. Myslíte, že mě nikdy nic nenaučil? Měli jsme dohodu. Pokud se jednomu z nás něco stane, ten druhý ho nechá spálit a rozpráší popel. Sám by to tak chtěl.“

„Potřebuješ nějak pomoc?“ ozval se doteď mlčící Barry. „Určitě bych ti mohl nějak helfnout nebo i ostatní by určitě…“

„Potřebuju jenom dostat _tělo_ do auta. Pak se o všechno postarám,“ zopakovala ocelovým hlasem. „Aby bylo jasno, neptám se, jestli mi to dovolíte.“

„Fajn, jdeme,“ kývl na ni Barry a raději se ani neohlédl po přátelích. Pak se náhle zarazil: „Kde je -“

„V márnici,“ pípnul Cisco a vyměnil si rychlý rádoby nenápadný pohled s Caitlin.

„My máme márnici?“

Caitlin pokrčila rameny: „ Kam sis myslel, že dáváme zemřelé metalidi?“ nasměrovala svou otázku na Barryho. Ten odpověděl jen neurčitým gestem.

„Ukážu vám to,“ řekl Cisco a následoval Golden Glider a Flashe z místnosti.

Za naprostého mlčení sjeli výtahem několik pater dolů a vystoupili v tmavé chodbě, osvětlené pouze výstražnými světly. Cisco je neomylně vedl do místnosti na samém konci chodby. Vešel dovnitř a vzápětí zamířil dozadu, k dalším dveřím. S hlasitým vrzavým zvukem je otevřel a vstoupil do místnosti.

„Fakt tady máme márnici,“ zavrtěl Barry nevěřícně hlavou, když uviděl řadu kovových skříní, kde byla uskladněna mrtvá těla. „Proč mi to nikdo neřek‘?“

Cisco protočil oči, došel k jedné z nich a otevřel spodní přihrádku. S hrozivým skřípáním vyjelo tělo v plastovém pytli.

Barry děkoval komukoli, kdo poslouchal, že Lenovy pozůstatky byly zakryty. Neměl ponětí, co by dělal, kdyby se musel koukat na Lenovu tvář k nepoznání přetvořenou posmrtnými změnami.

„Mám dodávku před vchodem, můžete ho tam…?“ ozvala se do ztichlé místnosti Lisa. Hlas měla pevný a chladný. Ruce spuštěny podél těla zatnuté v pěst. Oči se jí leskly, ale neukápla ani jedna slza.

„Jo,“ kývl Barry, „můžu. Nemám ho dovést přímo tam, kde…“

„Ne,“ zavrtěla Lisa ihned hlavou. „Musím si nechat nějaký esa v rukávu,“ ušklíbla se přesně, jako se šklebíval Cold.

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Barry se žaludkem staženým nepříjemnými pocity. Zhluboka se nadechl a vzápětí byl společně i s mrtvým tělem v pytli pryč.

Lisa se bez dalšího slova otočila a vydala se k východu. Cisca nechala za sebou. Počkala na něho u výtahu, ale veškerou konverzaci, o kterou se Cisco snažil, přešla jen mručením nebo mávnutím ruky. Z výtahu pak doslova vystřelila a než se Cisco nadál zmizela mu z očí. Od někoho, kdo má na nohou vražedně vysoké podpatky, neočekával tak rychlou chůzi.

Lisa se v rekordním čase dostala ke vchodu, kde už několik minut stál nejistě přešlapující Barry.

„Díky,“ poděkovala Lisa a bez dalších okolků nasedla do kabiny řidiče.

„Liso,“ oslovil ji Barry, když byla Golden Glider připravená k odjezdu - pás zapnutý, světla rozsvícená a motor vesele bzučící. „Nechceš večer přijít ke mně?“

„Promiň, Barry, ale opravdu nejsi můj typ,“ pokrčila Lisa rameny a nahodila nucený úsměv - _jsem v pohodě_.

Barry tenhle výraz znal až příliš dobře, taky byl _v pohodě_ už kolikrát: „Tak jsem to nemyslel a ty to víš! Seš Coldovi strašně podobná. Stejně hloupý defenzivní poznámky a útočíte na lidi, co chtěj‘ pomoc a … To je jedno,“ zavrtěl hlavou, když viděl, že Lisa se mění v časovanou sopku. „Jen … neměla bys být večer sama.“

Hněv z její tváře zmizel a alespoň z části ho nahradilo pochopení: „Granite Peak, poblíž turistické stezky. Dneska v šest, pokud chceš přijít.“

„Budu tam,“ slíbil Barry a sledoval Lisu dokud neodbočila na hlavní.

 

…

 

Barry se opíral o vzrostlou borovici a nastavoval tvář chladnému podvečernímu vánku. Vítr šeptal ve větvích a cikády cvrkaly monotónní ukolébavku. Barry si až po několika okamžicích uvědomil, že se k nim přidal drnčivý zvuk motocyklu. Brzy na to se objevila i Lisa.

„Hej,“ pozdravil ji Barry, když zaparkovala a seskočila z motorky.

Lisa mu odpověděla němým kývnutím. Sundala si helmu a pročísla vlasy. Rozhlédla se po stmívající se krajině: „Lenny to tady měl rád. Jako malou mě sem vzal na piknik. Jednou jsme tady dokonce _stanovali_ ,“ usmála se Lisa ztracená ve vzpomínkách, „Lewis se tenkrát až moc oháněl flaškou,“ vysvětlila udivenému Barrymu. „Myslím, že se tady Lennymu bude líbit.“

„Je tu pěkně,“ souhlasil Barry rozpačitě. Možná že měl nechat Lisu rozloučit se samotnou. Vždyť Lena ani pořádně neznal a nemusel by tady teď trapně postávat a čekat, co Lisa udělá.   

Glider vytáhla ze zavazadlového prostoru starou rzí potaženou plechovku a semkla ji v pevném objetí. Barry ji ještě nikdy neviděl tak zranitelnou a malinkou, ani když jim ukázala jizvu, kterou ji v dětství způsobil otec. Společně se pak vydali o kus dál, na mýtinu zarostlou vysokou trávou. Všude vonělo divoké kvítí. Lisa se zastavila uprostřed louky, Barry těsně za ní. Rozhlédla se po okolí a rty se jí sotva patrně roztáhly v malý a smutný úsměv. Oči se jí v posledních slunečních paprscích leskly. Věnovala Barrymu krátký pohled a pak otevřela provizorní urnu.

„Nechceš něco říct?“ zeptal se Barry rozpačitě. Tak se to na pohřbech dělalo ne? Barry s nimi neměl moc zkušeností. Byl pouze na jednom, na pohřbu Irisiny babičky před pár lety. Na tom matčině nebyl. Ne že by mu to Joe nedovolil, natož zakázal. Všechno se tenkrát seběhlo tak rychle, a než jedenáctiletý Barry vypadnul z ulity, do které se uzavřel, bylo po pohřbu. Objevily se výčitky, že ho Barry zmeškal, a když ho opustily ty, přišel stud a pořád dokola. Po několika letech tyhle pocity otupěly, a to až do míry že u matčina hrobu nikdy nebyl. Kousl se do tváře a slíbil si, že konečně musí překonat svůj strach.

„Vlastně ani nevím, co bych řekla. Lenny věděl, jak ho mám ráda. Jestli ty chceš něco říct, prosím.“

„Já…“ přejel si Barry nervózně po týlu, „nemyslím si, že jsem na tohle ten pravý. Nebyli jsme si zase tak blízcí.“

Lisa zavrtěla hlavou: „Lenny byl skvělý pozorovatel. Nešel by k tobě pro pomoc, kdyby ti nevěřil a kdyby si nemyslel, že ty věříš jemu,“ trhaně se nadechla. „Stejně jako jsi to tenkrát udělal ty. Bude mi chybět.“ Pozvedla urnu nad hlavu a ladným pohybem vyhodila její obsah do vzduchu.

Oba dva stáli bez jediného pohybu a mlčeli jako pěna. Sledovali popelové vločky rozptylující se po louce unášené větrem. Ani jeden nevěděl, co se honí tomu druhému hlavou, zaposlouchaní do zvuků přírody a ztracení v myšlenkách o Leonardu Snartovi. Lisa se po několika tichých okamžicích beze slova otočila na patě a kráčela zpět ke své mašině. Barry ji po krátkém zaváhání následoval.

„Liso,“ oslovil ženu nasedající na motocykl, „nechceš přece jen zajít na skleničku nebo na něco k jídlu?“

Golden Glider protočila oči: „Už jsem ti říkala, že nejsi můj typ,“ odmítla pozvání a pak tišším unavenějším hlasem dodala: „Navíc dneska nebudu moc dobrou společnicí.“

„Nechci…“ frustrovaně si povzdechl Barry, „nechci se ti dostat pod sukni.“

„Pod sukni?“ odfrkla Lisa pobaveně. „Kolik ti je? Šedesát?“

Barry protočil oči: „Neměla bys být sama. Zajdem‘ aspoň na jedno. Pak tě můžu hodit k Ciscovi.“

Lisa se chvíli rozmýšlela, ale nakonec přeci jen kývla.

 

…

 

„Hej,“ mávl Barry, který právě přiběhl do Star Labs a zastavil se v šatně, na Lisu oblékající si bundu s velkými zlatými knoflíky.

Lisa dostála svého slova a začala spolupracovat s týmem Flash na zničení Zooma. Její přítomnost vzbudila rozdílné ohlasy. Převažovaly ty negativní. Její pomoc uvítal Barry a do jisté míry i Jay. Wells naopak bouřlivě protestoval, pak nad nimi mávnul rukou a odešel z místnosti mumlaje si cosi o nezodpovědných fraccích.  Cisco s Caitlin se také netvářili příliš šťastně.

Lisa se vlastně na pomoc teprve připravovala. Většinu posledních dnů trávila s Ciscem na letišti, kde Barry prvně testoval svou rychlost. Negativní energii si vybíjela na cvičných terčích a létajících dronech. Jedno bylo jisté, jak řekl Cisco: „Star Labs si nemusí se vším tím zlatem už nikdy dělat starost o financování.“

„Myslela jsem, že Flash má lepší věci na práci než po nocích okounět v laboratoři,“ oznámila mu Lisa poté, co si upravila rtěnku a pak se spokojeně usmála na odraz v zrcadle.  

„Ani ne,“ zamračil se Barry a rozhlížel se po poznámkách, které si udělal, když pracoval s Wellsem na zničení trhlin mezi Zeměmi jedna a dva. „Nudil jsem se doma a tady budu aspoň užitečnej.“

„Takže na tebe nečeká nikdo a teplou večeří?“

Barryho zamračení se ještě prohloubilo a rozpačitě přešlápl: „Iris a Joe pozvali Wallyho, to je Joeův syn,“ vysvětlil Lise, „dlouhá historie,“ pokrčil rameny.

„A kdo ti čte pohádky na dobrou noc?“ vyzývavě na něho zamrkala.

Barry se zatvářil, jako kdyby mu trhali zuby. Vlastně byl rád, že Lisa začíná vtipkovat, i když na jeho účet. Mnohem lepší než Glider prvních pár dnů po Lenově smrti.

„Já a randění nejde moc dohromady, a to je ještě eufemismus století. Co tady děláš ty? Myslel jsem, že jste s Ciscem pro dnešek dotrénovali.“

„Říkal, že si potřebuje ještě něco zařídit. Čekám na něho. Neměla jsem šanci _to_ říct Mickovi, měl by vědět, že Lenny…“ zadrhl se jí hlas, „že Lenny tady už _není_.“

Barry pokýval hlavou: „Jo, já… říkal jsem si… Byli to parťáci.“

„Chtěla jsem, aby byl Mick u toho, když jsme Lennyho …,“ _rozprášili_ \- nedokázala vyslovit, jen hlasitě polkla a pokračovala, „na tý louce. Nenašla jsem ho a ti dva, i když by to oba popřeli, byli to nejlepší přátelé. Po Mickovi se slehla zem. Ještě vím o pár úkrytech, kde by mohl být a Cisco mě chtěl doprovodit. Sice nevím proč, když mně bude platný jako teď Lennymu jeho zbraň,“ zašklebila se Lisa.

Barry se na ni nejistě podíval. Každý se se smrtí vyrovnává jinak a možná, že Lisiin přístup byly špatné vtipy. Což se mu potvrdilo ihned, co Lisa vybuchla smíchem postupně se měnícím v potahované vzlyky. „Lenny by…“ utřela si slzící oči. „byl to fakt skvělej brácha. Vždycky mě bránil a podržel, když bylo potřeba a věř mi, že potřeba bylo. Moc lidí si k sobě nepouštěl, ale … Líbil ses mu, víš to?“

Barrymu poklesla ramena a svěsily se koutky úst. Od doby, kdy Len zemřel, se necítil v pořádku. Trápily ho noční můry, strašil každý poryv větru. Nedokázal se na nic soustředit a byl roztěkaný. V laboratoři znehodnotil tolik vzorků, že mu Singh začínal vyhrožovat suspendací. Připadal si, jako kdyby cestoval časem o rok dříve, kdy se potýkal s Reverse Flashem. Z něho měl podobné pocity - slabost a strach společně s beznadějí a chladem. Ještě před několika dny věřil, že bude líp. Teď dokázal vidět jen zápory.

„Líbil se ti taky,“ došlo Lise, zatímco studovala Barryho tvář a její výraz zjihl. „Mrzí mě to.“

Barry sebou poplašeně trhl. Natolik se za tak krátkou chvíli stihl pohroužit do svých pochmurných myšlenek. „Já nechal Zooma, aby Lena zabil. Jak se se mnou vůbec můžeš bavit? Nechápu, jak jsi mě mohla chtít na pohřbu.“

Lisa si povzdechla a nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou: „Proč jsou chlapi tak úzkostliví chudinky?“ odfrkla si. „Cisco říkal, že trpíš komplexem hrdiny. Na to nikoho neulovíš. Červenko.“

„Vím, že mi to trvalo dlouho, ale teď už můžeme jít, jenom si -“ rozčepýřený Cisco vlítnul do místnosti jako střela s obličejem zabořeným do tabletu a zarazil se ihned, co od něho vzhlédl. „Hej, Barry! Nevěděl jsem, že tu ještě seš.“

„Lisa říkala, že jdete za Heatwavem, nemám jít s váma?“

„Ciscova počestnost je se mnou v bezpečí,“ mrkla na něho Lisa. „Nemusíš mít strach. Ohlídám ti ho a vrátím v jednom kuse.“

„Fajn,“ pokrčil nepřesvědčený Barry rameny. „Jen jsem se stavil pro poznámky. Chtěl jsem se podívat… no to je jedno,“ mávl Barry rukou, když viděl, že Cisco ho ve skutečnosti neposlouchá a šátrá pohledem po Lise a obzvláště po jejích uslzených očích.

 

…

 

„No tak, Barry, jenom na pár hodinek,“ žadonila Iris prakticky visící Barrymu na rameni. „Musíme zapít, že mě dneska doktor oficiálně prohlásil za vyléčenou!“ usmála se na něho a snad ze zvyklosti se dotkla levé části ramene, kde se pod hedvábnou halenkou skvěla jizva po zaseknutém skle. Úsměv jí ze rtů ale nezmizel.

„Všechno je v pořádku? Žádné komplikace?“

„V tom nejlepším. No tak, Barry, nechci tam jít s Lindou a jejím novým objevem sama. Budu jako pátý kolo u vozu,“ povystrčila rty jako trucovité děcko. „Navíc ti to udělá dobře. Co víš, třeba tam bude někdo, kdo ti padne do oka.“ Jemně do něho žďuchla a čekala na jeho reakci.

Barry si povzdechl a vzhlédl od mikroskopu, kde porovnával vzorky zvířecích chlupů: „O tom vážně pochybuju, Iris, ale díky za snahu.“

„No tak, přece mě tam nenecháš jít samotnou a bezbrannou!“ zamračila se s hravým úsměvem. 

Její slova byla míněna jako žert, jenže Barrymu okamžitě připomněla Zoomův slib. Jeho tělo se napjalo a s vážným výrazem se na Iris podíval: „Ne, máš pravdu. Měl bych jít s tebou,“ přikývl a ignoroval její zakaboněný obličej.

„Barry,“ povzdechla si a stiskla mu rameno, „tak jsem to nemyslela.“

„Takže v půl osmé?“

„Pokud nechceš jít, můžeme zajít třeba do kina. Jen my dva. Chtěl jsi vidět nový Hvězdný války a já se už dlouho nesmála tvým geekovským -“

Zbytek Irisiných slov Barry vypustil. _Máš rád Hvězdný války? Ještě jsem nemohl skočit do kina na ten nový díl a říkal jsem si, že bych se předtím podíval na ty staré._ „Ne, nechci do kina. Půjdem‘ do toho klubu,“ kývl rozhodně s pokusem o úsměv. „Vyzvednu tě v sedm jo?“

„Dobře,“ pousmála se Iris nejistě s očima plnýma obav. „Ale kdybys fakt nechtěl, mů-“

„Ne, budu tam. Nenechám tě jít samotnou.“

Iris se krátce na to s Barrym rozloučila a spěchala do Central City Picture News, i když jí bylo už teď jasné, že z obědové pauzy přijde pozdě. Barry dožvýkal poslední hranolky, které mu Iris donesla k obědu a poté co si umyl ruce - ještě teď mohl slyšet nadávky kapitána Singha, když mu jednou donesl umaštěnou zprávu - se vrátil ke své práci.

Odpoledne uteklo jako voda. Na stůl mu byly přineseny další tři případy, které si žádaly jeho odbornou konzultaci. Ani si neuvědomil, že je největší čas vyrazit, pokud se chce stavit domů převléknout a vyzvednout Iris včas. Kupodivu u jejích dveří zvonil na minutu přesně. Věc, která by byla ještě před několika týdny zcela nevídaná. Teď ale neměl v plánu nechat své blízké na holičkách.

„No ne! Vypadáš skvěle,“ pochválila ho Iris, jen co otevřela dveře svého apartmánu. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, aby si Barryho mohla lépe prohlédnout. Dlouhé náušnice se jí neposlušně houpaly kolem tváří a pletly do tmavých zvlněných vlasů a fialové šaty s lodičkovým výstřihem lichotivě objímaly její křivky.

„Uhm, díky,“ ošil se zrudlý Barry. „Tobě to moc sluší.“

„Linda a Jeremy na nás budou čekat u vchodu do klubu,“ oznámila mu Iris natahujíc se po džínové bundičce. Barry přikývnul a společně se vydali na cestu. „Linda se na tebe moc těší.“

„Jo, já taky,“ odpověděl jí Barry automaticky to, co předpokládal, že chce Iris slyšet.

Cesta ke klubu nebyla kdovíjak dlouhá, ale i tak Barrymu připadala jako věčnost. Netrpělivě podupával nohou na každé křižovatce, kde taxík zastavil. Byl neskonale rád, když konečně dorazili na místo.

„Barry! Iris!“ mávala na ně rozjařená Linda, po jejímž boku stál pohledný muž, kterého vzápětí představila jako Jeremyho, svého přítele, kterého poznala v Coast City.

Společně vstoupily do klubu dunícího hlasitými basy a usadili se k jednomu z posledních volných stolků. Linda na nic nečekala a okamžitě objednala první rundu drinků. Po ní následovala další a další… Barry nikdy nebyl tak rád, že mu jeho rychlíkovské schopnosti zamezili se opít. Iris se ho několikrát snažila vylákat na taneční parket, ale neúspěšně. Zůstával sedět na svém místě jako pecka. Usrkával colu občas proloženou panákem, aby se neřeklo, a s melancholickým úsměvem sledoval tančící Iris a Jeremyho, kteří to roztáčeli mezi ostatními tančícími páry. Linda si odskočila přepudrovat nos a on zůstal sedět sám v budce. Pošťuchoval paraplíčkem ve svém nedopitém drinku a myšlenky mu v hlavě létaly rychlostí blesku. Možná, že měl přijmout Irisin návrh, zůstat doma a pořádně se vyspat. Poslední dobou byl ustavičně unavený a starostí neubývalo.

Krom Zooma, který ovšem zaujímal zcela jedinečné postavení v řadě jeho problémů, ho trápily nově se objevující škvíry propojující Zemi se druhou Zemí. Navzdory všem opatřením, která s Harrym provedli. Trhlinami se do Central City mohli dostat - a taky dostávali - další metalidé a ohrozit tak životy centralských občanů a jediný, kdo za to ponese vinu, bude Flash.

„Ulítly ti včely?“ přisedla si k němu Linda a svou veselou náladou ho vytrhla z transu. Šťouchla ho ramenem a na ex dopila zbytek piva ve své sklenici.

Barry si povzdechl a připomněl si nahodit veselý obličej. „Proč by se mělo něco stát?“ zeptal se s přehnaným rozjařeným hlasem, který ovšem na Lindu nefungoval, soudě podle jejího výrazu.

„Barry, sice jsme spolu nebyli moc dlouho, ale seš jako otevřená kniha s těma tvejma krásnejma očima a růžovejma tvářema,“ opilecky se zasmála a chytla ho za líčko jako malé dítě. „Snad každej vidí, že nejseš v pohodě. Můžu nějak pomoc? Má to něco společnýho s …“ zagestikulovala rukama, „však víš … s tvým _koníčkem_. Zase si nasadit ten rajcovní koženej oblek,“ usmála se šibalsky.

Barry si odfrkl a vyhodnotil situaci tak, že od Lindy dostane pokoj jen, když jí řekne, jak se věci ve skutečnosti mají. O částečnou pravdu se podělit mohl: „Nedávno… uhm nedávno umřel jeden…“ Tam jeho myšlenky narazily na překážku. Co vlastně znamenal Len pro Barryho? Kamarád? Spolupracovník? „Nedávno umřel jeden _známý_ ,“ použil neutrální termín, který nenutil jeho mozek k nečekaným přiznáním.

„To mi je líto,“ vyjádřila Linda soustrast.

Barry kývl. „Jo. Dík.“

„Další runda bude na mě,“ navrhla Linda vzápětí.

„Alkohol na mě nefunguje.“

„To je na prd.“

Barry i přes své prvotní myšlenky ze začátku večera, nemohl dělat nic jiného, než souhlasit.

 

…

 

„Měl by sis dát pauzu,“ křikl na Barryho Jay a se zachmuřeným pohledem sledoval rozmazanou šmouhu na běžícím pásu.

„Ne! Myslím, že to konečně dokážu. Můžu být rychlejší,“ zahlaholil Barryho tvrdohlavý hlas. „Dokážu to.“

„Ty možná jo, ale ten běžící pás by nemusel,“ přidal se Cisco na Jayovu stranu. „Fakt, kámo, měl bys zpomalit,“ dodal zamračeně, když se podíval na informace o provozu pásu. „Seš na hranici možností toho zařízení.“

„To bude v pohodě,“ prodral Barry skrz zaťaté zuby a jako na truc ještě zrychlil. Přístroj mu zřejmě chtěl dokázat pravý opak. Něco v něm zapraskalo, a než se Barry nadál, letěl přes celou místnost a s dutým žďuchnutím tvrdě dopadl na stěnu tělocvičny, tentokrát bez krabic sloužících jako polstrování.

„Barry!“ ozval se chór hlasů, z nichž čišela čirá obava. Okamžitě u něho byla Caitlin a její protivná prťavá baterka mu pronikavě zasvítila do očí.

„Jsem v pořádku,“ odstrkoval ji Barry a několikrát zamrkal, aby se zbavil černých skvrn, které mu světýlko způsobilo.

„To určitě nejsi!“ spustila na něho Caitlin takovým tónem jaký u ní byl slyšet jen málokdy. „Po takovém nárazu máš přinejmenším otřes mozku a pro jistotu bychom měli udělat i rentgen. Bude štěstí, jestli budeš mít pouze pohmožděná žebra.“

„Říkám, že jsem v pořádku!“ ohradil se Barry a snažil se ze sebe setřást neodbytné ruce. „Musím jít ven, dneska jsem ještě neoběhnul město.“

„Barry, tohle není správný,“ zamračila se Caitlin a otočila se na Jaye s Ciscem hledajíc v nich oporu.

„Omluvte nás,“ promluvil Wells, který dění prozatím pozoroval z uctivé vzdálenosti ležérně opřený o futra dveří. „Potřebuju s panem Allenem něco probrat. Hned,“ dodal, když se zbytek týmu neměl k odchodu. Nakonec ale zvítězil Wellsův zamračený obličej a oba lékaři i inženýr se klidili pryč z místnosti. I Cisco si tentokrát odpustil veškeré poznámky.

„Tomu rentgenu neutečeš, přijď pak na ošetřovnu,“ stačila mu ještě rozkázat Caitlin a její hlas nepřipouštěl námitky.

Wells počkal, až budou všichni pryč: „To co děláš, tě akorát přivede do problémů, a tím pádem to přivede do problémů nás všechny. Vlastně budeme mít štěstí, když nás tvoje nová přátelská nátura nezabije.“

Barry se trhaně nadechl. Zatnul ruce v pěst a sebral v sobě veškerou sebekontrolu, aby se na Wellse nevrhl. „Nevíš o čem mlu-“ vyštěkl, ale ihned se zarazil, protože Harry svým způsobem přesně věděl, o čem mluví. „Hele, aby bylo jasno. Ty! Po tom, co jsi udělal, Harry, nemáš právo komukoli něco vyčítat. Tohle dělám i pro tvoji dceru, nejen pro sebe. Nikdo už nesmí umřít. Už to nedovolím.“

„Pokud tohle děláš i pro moji dceru, tak svůj _slib_ nedodržíš, protože jsi jí tím odsoudil k smrti.“

„To není pravda.“

„Allene,“ zasyčel Harry, „tohle,“ mávnul rukou k doutnajícímu běžícímu pásu, „není řešení. Musíš být rychlejší než Zoom. Na tom se shodneme. Jenže ne takhle! Ne tak že se z tebe stane zatrpklost sama a my tě budeme seškrabávat ze zdi. Jsem rád, že Zooma _konečně_ začínáš brát vážně a děláš progres. Pokud tě ale smrt jednoho kriminálníka dokáže takhle rozhodit, tak potřebujeme zajistit, abys se Zoomem skoncoval co nejdřív. Představ si, kdyby dostal třeba tvou sestru?“ zeptal se Wells s ledovým klidem. „Jenže se Zoomem neskoncuješ, když se pořád snažíš zabít sám sebe. Chápeš, Allene? Musíme najít řešení problému, ne k němu přidávat další a další. Jasné?“

Barry tiše poslouchal. Vztek v něm kypěl a několikrát chtěl Harryho proslov přerušit a pěkně od plic mu říct, co přesně si myslí. Pořád mu neodpustil to, co provedl s Turtlem a zmínka o kriminálníkovi ho píchla u srdce. Při slovech o Iris si představoval Wellsovu hlavu napíchnutou na tyči. Nakonec se udržel a počkal, až Harry domluví. S naštvaným „Jasný.“ se otočil na podpatku a bez dalšího slova odešel. Utekl jako zbabělec.

 

…

 

 „Potřebuju pomoc,“ ozvala se Lisa, když konečně našla Barryho. Ten byl skrčený pod stolem a sbíral rozházené papíry, které shodil, když přifrčel do místnosti.

„O co jde?“ vykoukla rozčepýřená hlava. „Cait nesnáší, když rozházím papíry a pak je neuklidím,“ vysvětlil, aniž by se Lisa musela ptát.

„Nemůžu najít Micka.“

Barry se na chvíli odmlčel. Zvednul se z podlahy a nakonec se zeptal: „Nemoh‘ prostě jen odjet z města za nějakou _prací_?“

Lisa pokrčila rameny. „To je jedna možnost, jenže,“ povzdechla si, „nevím o ničem, co by ho mohlo zaujmout. Mick není kdovíjak … starostlivý, ale aspoň by někde nechal zprávu, že jde sólo. Nic jsem nenašla.“

„Nechal vás, když Lena unesl Lewis,“ namítnul Barry. I jeho uším to ale znělo jako docela chabá výmluva. Byl si jist, že by za ním Lisa nepřišla, kdyby si nebyla jistá, že něco není v pořádku.

Lisa se hluboce nadechla: „Máš pravdu,“ souhlasila, ale vzápětí pokračovala, „Hele, já vím, že Micka nemusíš. Jenž já ho znám skoro celej život. Nosil mi bonbony a zmlátil každýho, kdo se na mě jen křivě podíval,“ melancholicky se usmála ve vzpomínce. „Mick, Len a já jsme vyrostli spolu. Mick držel nad Lenem ochrannou ruku v pasťáku. Já vím, že si o něm nemyslíš nic pěknýho a je pravda, že Mick je tvrdohlavější než mezek a má naprosto jinej pohled na svět, ale … neodešel by, kdyby předtím nic neřekl. Ne takhle. A navíc ostatní o něm taky neslyšeli. Jako by se vypařil.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Barry. Mick Rory nebyl svatý, ale při akci v docích mu zachránil život. Co za touhle pohnutkou stálo, Barry netušil. Svůj dluh ale mínil splatit. „Můžem‘ obejít všechny vaše úkryty, pokud chceš? Nebo máš jiný plán?“

Lisa se na chvíli zamyslela. Pravidlo číslo jedna, které do ní bratr driloval, znělo: Za žádnou cenu neprozradit úkryty. Jenže Len tady nebyl, a pokud byl Mick v trablích, musela mu pomoci, i když to znamenalo porušit Lennyho pravidla.

„Dobře,“ souhlasila. „Mick taky často chodil hrát poker. Ale můžem‘ jít do těch skrýší, kam jsem se zatím nepodívala.“

„Fajn, prvně skrýše, pak poker.“

„To znamená, že si bereme můj bike?“ usmála se Lisa a pobaveně sledovala Barryho ne příliš šťastný výraz.

„Máš druhou helmu?“

„To si piš,“ kývla Lisa a vyrazila ven. Barry ji s nelibostí následoval. První tři skrýše se ukázaly prázdné a ani ve staré, opuštěné nemocnici, kde pochybné existence hráli poker, o Mickovi neslyšeli. Lisa je musela _přesvědčit_ , aby s ní byl někdo vůbec ochoten mluvit.

„Kolik těch úkrytů po městě ještě máte?“ zeptal se Barry Lisy, když sesedl z motorky a na vratkých nohou se snažil nalézt stabilitu. Měl rád rychlost, ale dával přednost svým nohám. Motorky nikdy neměl v oblibě.

„Běháš stokrát rychlejc, než tenhle mazlík dokáže jet,“ poklepala sedlo motorky, „a stejně se strachy třeseš, když na ní jedeš?“ zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou.

„To je něco jiného,“ namítl Barry zamračeně. „Ale fakt, kolik těch úkrytů ještě máte?“

„Lenny dokázal být občas poněkud _paranoidní_ ,“ nakrčila nos. „Říkal, že skrýší není nikdy dost a rychle jsme je střídali, proto jich taky máme tolik,“ usmála se Lisa ztracená ve vzpomínkách.

„Promi -“

„Neomlouvej se, proboha jen se mi už neomlouvej. Je to dost únavný. Navíc tohle je poslední,“ řekla mu a vstoupila do opuštěného skladu.

„Na to, že to má být brloh kriminálníků, je to tu docela útulné,“ poznamenal Barry rozhlížející se po vybavení místnosti. „Dokonce tu máte televizi a troubu.“

„Myslel sis, že žijeme ze zlata a diamantů? I zločinci potřebují jíst a nějak zabít volný čas. Lennyho plánování někdy dokázalo být docela zdlouhavé, protože všechno muselo být naplánované do poslední vteřinky a pizza z mikrovlnky se časem omrzí.“

„Všechno muselo být perfektní huh?“

„Tak nějak,“ souhlasila Lisa. „Lenny byl na tohle ras. No nic,“ rozhlédla se Lisa kolem sebe. „Tohle byla poslední možnost a nevypadá to, že by tu někdo v poslední době byl,“ pokrčila rameny a vzala do ruky staré vydání novin.

„Máš pravdu, je tady moc prachu, a i když nepředpokládám, že Mick byl fanda domácích prací, po jeho přítomnosti by to tady vypadalo asi jinak co?“

Lisa si odfrkla: „Jo, máš pravdu. Kdyby tady Mick byl, určitě bychom to poznali, všude by byly plechovky od piva a čokoládových tyčinek. Mick má rád sladký,“ ušklíbla se na Barryho zmatený výraz. „Tak jo, jdeme. Cisco mi slíbil večeři a tady to je opuštěné už dlouho.“

 

…

 

„Jsem na místě,“ oznámil Barry jen, co se zastavil. Těžké sametové závěsy, které visely u každého z obrovských oken lemující pokoj, vlály setrvačností. Společně s chybějícím osvětlením pokoj nabyl dojmu kulisy hororových filmů. Barry se ošil a pozorně se rozhlédl po místnosti: „Kde seš, Liso?“

„Už tam budu,“ zavrčela Golden Glider do Barryho interkomu. „Mám jen zlatou zbraň, nejsem žádnej pošahanej rychlík.“

Barry se uchechtl. S Lisou konečně najeli na společnou notu a jejich spolupráce začala k něčemu vypadat. Svou část na tom rozhodně mělo jejich pátrání po Rorym, které ale prozatím nepřineslo kýžené ovoce. Na druhou stranu začal přicházet na chuť Lisinému smyslu pro humor a vůbec celé její _rozkošné_ povaze. Zjistil, že toho měla s Lenem společného mnohem víc než jen kriminální minulost.

„Zatím se tady porozhlédnu,“ oznámil Golden Glider a vypravil se dlouhou chodbou doleva. „Vypadá to tady fakt opuštěně, jste si jistí, že se zrovna tady aktivoval portál?“ pochyboval Barry, když se díval na vrstvu prachu, která se v opuštěném zrcadlovém labyrintu nashromáždila.

„Na tuty, data jsou jasný,“ houkl Cisco a chvíli slyšel Barry jen klapot jeho prstů na klávesnici. „Jup, aktivoval se před dvaceti minutama. Nedokážu ale říct, jestli jím něco prošlo. Dej si bacha!“

„Fajn, omrknu to ještě dole,“ odpověděl mu Barry pohotově. „Je to tady fakt děsivý. Skoro jako z hororu. Viděl’s Zrcadla? Ten horor, myslím?“ zeptal se Cisca, ale ten mu nestačil odpovědět, protože byli přerušeni Lisou, oznamující mu, že je na místě. „Dobře, sejdem‘ se v přízemí,“ řekl jí Barry a zamířil na místo.

Zabočil za roh a vzápětí byl sražen nárazem vzduchu a střípky zrcadla, kterými byla místnost obehnána. Některé kousky skla se mu zabodly do těla, jeden nebezpečně blízko oka a jak si ho vytahoval, neviděl muže, který vystoupil z jediného nedotčeného zrcadla.

„Tohle bylo až příliš jednoduché,“ řekl neznámý muž s teatrálním povzdechem a sledoval, jak se Barry poplašeně rozhlíží a hledá zdroj výbuchu. „Říkal mi, že to bude mnohem těžší.“

Barry se nasupeně nadechl a otočil se k muži čelem: „Říkal ti?“ zopakoval nejistě a vzápětí mu to došlo. „Poslal tě Zoom? Kde je? Proč nepřijde sám?“ Vmžiku oka se zvedl a zaútočil na neznámého muže. Jednou ranou ho vší silou praštil do tváře a mužova líce praskla a zasypala jeho pěst úštipky skla. Bolest z drobných oděrek ho neodradila a následovala další a další rána. Barryho ruka byla obsypána drobnými skleněnými střepinami a mužův obličej vypadal jako by prohrál pět kol v ringu se světovým šampionem.

„Flashi!“ zařvala Lisa, která se Barryho vydala hledat, když za ní nepřišel ke vchodu. „Nech ho!“

„Co se děje!?“ řval Cisco do interkomu, ale jeho otázka zůstala nezodpovězená.

„Flashi!“ zakřičela Lisa podruhé. „Hej! Musíš ho nechat! Barry! Zabiješ ho!“

Až když se kolem Barryho nohou obmotal zlatý materiál, který vystřelovala Lisiina zbraň, Barry přestal.

„Co to děláš?“ prudce oddechujíc s blesky v očích, vyhrkl na Lisu. Pohled mu těkal na zbité tělo nového metačlověka a zpět na vlastní nohy zlatem přitavené k podlaze.

„Málem jsi ho zabil,“ informovala ho Lisa, která byla rozpolcená mezi tím, jestli se má cítit naštvaně nebo se obávat. „Musela jsem po tobě střelit,“ ne zcela omluvně pokrčila rameny. „Vůbec jsi mě neposlouchal. Vypadal jsi jako Mick, když je grilovačka. Myslela jsem, že ses už uklidnil.“

Barry se znovu podíval na své končetiny, které se pyšnily zlatým přelivem, díky kterému se nemohl pohnout. Zmáčkl emblém na obleku a zlato takřka ihned roztálo. Lisu ignoroval.

„Přinesu s sebou metačlověka,“ oznámil Barry zbytku týmu. Popadl bezvládného muže a nechal Lisu a její nadávky za sebou.

 

…

 

„Hej Barry, objednáme pizzu nebo čínu?“ zeptal se Joe a čekal na odpověď. „Barr? Slyšíš?“ když se nedočkal nulové odezvy, došel až k Barrymu a lehce do něj šťouchnul. „Co tam máš tak zajímavýho?“

„Hmm, co? Cože?“ zvednul Barry zrak od poznámek, které si přinesl ze Star Labs.

Joea rozbolela hlava jen, co se na papíry, plné vzorců, tabulek a vědeckých pojmů, které nikdy neslyšel, podíval. Na vědu ho moc neužilo. Středoškolskou matiku ovládl bravurně, na to byl pyšný. Děkoval Bohu, že Barry nikdy nepotřeboval doučovat chemii nebo fyziku a ještě zvládl nalít své vědomosti do Iris, když bylo zapotřebí.

„Ptal jsem se, jestli chceš k večeři pizzu nebo čínu?“

„Uhm… Čínu? Docela bych si dal medové kuře a polívku s vaječným kapáním.“ Na znamení jeho slov mu zakručelo v břiše a Barry si uvědomil, že tenhle den snědl ráno jen dvě misky lupínků a odpoledne proteinovou tyčinku od Cisca.

„Fajn, brnknu tam. Objednám dvojitou porci,“ mrknul na Barryho dřív, než mu to stačil připomenout.

Joe zavolal do restaurace a pak se šel převléknout do svého pokoje. Objednané jídlo dorazilo za necelých čtyřicet minut. Barry miloval čínu. Miloval jídlo všeobecně, ale asijská kuchyně patřila k jeho favoritům. Prvenství náleželo pizze.

„Dáš si pivo?“ zeptal se Joe poté, co dojedli a Barry se vrhnul zpět ke svým poznámkám. „Nahrál jsem Bulls proti Hawks. Můžem‘ se na to mrknout.“

„Slíbil jsem detektivovi Gibbonsové, že se podívám na její případ. Nechala si poslat poznámky ze Star City k jednomu z případů a něco se jí nezdálo a navíc,“ povzdechl si a šťouchnul do papírů před sebou, „musím ještě projít Caitlininy poznámky. Však víš o tom séru, co se snaží vynalézt, abych byl rychlejší, ale zároveň se ze mě nestal feťák. Moh‘ bys zavolat Wallymu, třeba by se s tebou podíval.“

Joe si přisedl k němu na gauč. „Cisco říkal, že poslední dobou s tebou není žádná zábava,“ poškádlil ho. „Dokonce jsi údajně odmítl jít do kina na tu scifárnu, o který všichni mluví.“

Barry se však místo pobavení zamračil:„Nemám čas na zábavu. Potřebuju… uh,“ povzdechl si a unaveně si promnul obličej. „Joe, musím zjistit, jak ho zastavit. Nemůžu… nemůžu takhle…“

„Jenže to nemusíš zjistit sám,“ namítnul Joe.

Barry se zamračil, lokl si coly a vyšťoural poslední zbytky rýže z papírové krabičky.

„Pokud budu moc s něčím pomoc, tak to udělám. Caitlin, Cisco ani Jay tě v tom nenechají a sakra i Wells dělá, co může, i když to je manipulativní parchant a za to, co udělal Iris a tobě, bych mu nejradši zakroutil krkem. Nemám toho chlapa rád,“ zamumlal Joe.

„Dělá to pro Jesse.“

„Zabil člověka, Barry.“

„Já vím. V zoufalé situaci děláš zoufalé činy, ne?“

Joe se zamračil. Barry se choval od Snartovi smrti jinak. Joeovi až nebezpečně připomínal dvanáctiletého kluka, který se probral ze své apatie a místo toho měl v plánu být naštvaný na celý svět a nikdy nikomu neodpustit.

„Nechceš mi něco říct?“ položil mu Joe otázku.

„Co? Ne. Proč?“

„Mluvils teď někdy s Patty?“

„Proč se ptáš? Ale ne, nemluvil od tý doby, co odjela. Víš, že už nejsme spolu.“

„Takže se jedná o toho metačlověka, kterýmu jsi rozbil ciferník. Barry, nechtěl jsem to vytahovat, ale…“

Barrymu bylo jasné, kam Joe míří. Cisco a Joe spolupracovali každou chvíli a bylo jasné, že Cisco se dřív nebo později rozpovídá o tom, jak Barry ztratil nervy a udělal z obličeje Pána Zrcadel krvavou kaši.

„Musel jsem to udělat.“

„Musel? Barry, ten chlap měl místo obličeje čalamádu.“

„Cisco by měl držet jazyk za zuby,“ procedil Barry a rychle srovnával papíry na hromádku. Prudce se zvedl z pohovky. „Nech to být, Joe. Všechno je v pohodě.“

„Barry, no tak. Mám o tebe strach. Všichni o tebe máme strach.“

„To nemusíte, jsem velkej kluk,“ zamračil se Barry a jako trucovité malé dítě se zvednul, aby před řešením, které se mu nelíbilo, utekl do svého pokoje.

„Počkej, nikam nechoď. Už budu mlčet. Pojď se podívat na ten basket.“

Barry chvíli přemýšlel. Přál si být uražený a trucovat v klidu svého pokoje, jenže Joe vypadal zklamaně a mrzutě. Barry v koutku duše věděl, že to s ním táta myslí dobře, ale někdy život nebyl tak jednoduchý. Měl přece právo jednou za čas být tím malým sobečkem, kterým bývají malé děti - nebo ne? Nakonec ale zvítězil Joeův provinilý obličej. „Fajn.“

„Řeknu jenom poslední věc a zapamatuj si to, prosím. Nejsi na to sám.“

 

…

 

„Barry seš si vážně jistý, že to zvládneš?“ zeptala se Caitlin unaveným a ustaraným hlasem. Čelo zkrabacené obavami. „Můžeme to nechat na Joeovi anebo na Golden Glider. Vezmeš si večer volno a vyrazíš si ven nebo tak něco,“ pokrčila Caitlin rameny. „Mohli bychom zajít do baru nebo zase na karaoke. Z minula mám pořád výpadky, ale docela jsme si to užili, ne?“

„Na karaoke nemám náladu, Caitlin.“

„Tak třeba příště,“ pokrčila Caitlin rameny se smutným úsměvem. „Ale mohl by sis dát dneska pauzu.“

„Bude to v pohodě,“ energicky kývnul Barry, jako kdyby nepřesvědčoval jen Caitlin ale především sebe. Než mohla namítnout něco dalšího, zbyly po něm v místnosti jen rozházené papíry. Rychlostí blesku kličkoval ulicemi Central City a trvalo téměř hodinu, než byl povolán k něčemu většímu než kapesní zloděj.

„Barry,“ ozval se v interkomu Ciscův hlas, „loupež ve Windsor Hights. Někdo se vloupal do jednoho z těch baráků se super zabezpečením.“

„Jasně, hned tam budu.“

„Nemáme zavolat Joeovi?“ ozvala se Caitlin.

Byť byl Barry na druhé straně Central City, naprosto jasně si dokázal představit její ustaraný obličej, který mu poslední dobou začínal lézt na nervy. Obzvlášť když jasně řekl, že dnešní večer zvládne zcela sám.

„Než tam přijede policie nebo Lisa, budou ti zloději pryč s čímkoli, pro co přišli. Je to jen obyčejná loupačka, Cait. Budu v pohodě.“

Caitlin byla chvíli tiše, než mu konečně odpověděla: „Nezlob se, ale to jsi říkal i minule.“

„Caitlin,“ povzdechl si Barry podrážděně. „Budu v pořádku a,“ zhluboka se nadechl, „to, co se stalo předtím, se už nebude opakovat.“

„Pán Zrcadel!“ pípnul Cisco.

„Jo, fakt hloupá přezdívka,“ odvětil Barry.

„Hej!“ bránil se Cisco okamžitě, „já to slyšel. Je to mnohem lepší než tvůj Zrcadlák! To je teprve blbina.“

„Když myslíš,“ ušklíbl se Barry. „Takže Windsor Heights?“

„Jop,“ kývnul Cisco, „je to ten barák nejdál od města s vlastním jezerem a tenisovým kurtem.“

„Jezerem,“ zamumlal si Barry pro sebe a rozběhl se na místo. Za necelou minutu se ozval jeho hlas z mikrofonu: „Jsem tady. Nikoho nevidím a vypadá to, že alarm je vypnutý. Dveře vypadají neporušeně. Jste si jistí, že majitelé jsou pryč?“

„Jup,“ přisvědčil mu Cisco, „Sarah a Lukas Pearsonovi jsou na dovolené v Benátkách.“

„Fajn, jdu dovnitř.“

„Dej si majzla.“

Barry proběhl celým domem a nakonec dospídoval do místnosti, která sloužila majiteli jako soukromé muzeum. Tolik vzácných artefaktů pohromadě neviděl snad ani v Centralském muzeu. Dychtivýma, natěšenýma očima přejížděl po stěnách, kde visely obrazy starých i mladých mistrů, po podstavcích, kde stály letité mísy a dýky. Barry zalitoval, že tady nemůže strávit víc času.

„Nikoho nevidím. Je to čistý,“ ohlásil svému týmu a s rozzářenýma očima zaměřil svoji pozornost na bronzovou dýku vykládanou drahokamy, která stála na čestném místě uprostřed ostatních drahocenností.

„Přestoupil jsi k temné straně, Flashi?“ ozval za Barryho zády posměšný hlas. Dobře známý hlas, který už nikdy neměl slyšet.

Len věděl, že tahle mise s sebou přinese komplikace, jen co jim Rip sdělil, o co se bude jednat. Vlastně to věděl už, když Gideon oznámil, že další zastávkou bude Central City roku 2016. Všechno v Lenovi se zastavilo a přemýšlel jen o tom, co provedl roku 1975 a o možných následcích svého jednání a o tom, jak moc mohl změnit časovou osu.

Po krádeži smaragdu Maxmillian, a poté co ho donesl svému otci ve snaze změnit budoucnost, věděl, že se může stát hodně věcí. Věcí, které by mohly změnit budoucnost těch, na kterých mu záleželo. Taková změna mohla však vést k dobrému ale i ke zlému. Neměl ponětí, jestli změnil osud lidí, které v Central City zanechal. Gideon se znovu nezeptal. Obával se pravdy. Byl vyděšený z toho, co mohl díky svému dobrému úmyslu vyvést.

K jeho štěstí neměl příliš času přemýšlet nad změnami, které mohl způsobit. Být jedním z posádky Waveridera ho zaměstnávalo na plný úvazek. Až pozdě po nocích, snažíc se usnout, ho vrtal červíček pochyb o tom, jestli vše zůstalo při starém. Jestli je pořád Lisiin velký bratr, který ukládal svou sestřičku ke spánku. Staral se o to, jestli má napsané úkoly a o schůzky u zubaře, když nebyl v pasťáku. Nebo jestli se z něho, díky vlastnímu přičinění, stal někdo, koho Lisa nenávidí stejně jako jejich otce. Pokud Lisa vůbec existuje.

Být načapán Flashem v něm vyvolalo protichůdné pocity; jednak zlost, že se nechal chytit, jako školák v obchodě s bonbony - byl si naprosto jist, že alarm odpojil tak, aby ho nepoškodil - a jednak se mu po celém těle rozlilo teplo a tep se zrychlil - Flash byl v pořádku.

Barryho tělo ztuhlo a jako ve snu se otočil. „Lene?“ zašeptal nevěřícně a pohledem ulpěl na Coldovi. „Jak?“ zašeptal nevěřícně.

„Barry!“ vykřikl ženský hlas a než se Barry nadál byl stisknut v pevném objetí.

„Kendro?“ Barry její objetí rozpačitě opětoval.

„Barry? Co se děje?“ ozval se Cisco, nejistota v jeho hlase byla jednoznačná.

„To bych taky rád věděl,“ zamumlal stále zmatený Barry. „Všechno je v pořádku… asi,“ řekl Ciscovi, který nepřestával naléhat, aby mu Barry zodpověděl, co se tam děje, „chvilku počkej,“ dodal ještě. Vymanil se z Kendřina sevření a otočil se na Colda: „Takže nejsi mrtvý,“ konstatoval. Hlas měl trpký a smutný. Uvnitř se mísily pocity - vztek a radost. Len nebyl mrtvý, to byla skvělá zpráva. Jenže to znamenalo, že Barryho opět podrazil. „Proč jsi to udělal?“ zeptal se s výrazem nakopnutého štěněte.

„Vypadá to, že jsme zmeškali pěknou bžundu,“ ozvala se poslední osoba v místnosti a zpoza stínů vystoupil Heatwave ve své hasičské výzbroji a s ohnivou zbraní připravenou k výstřelu.

Len se na Mickovu připomínku ušklíbl. „Proč bych měl být mrtvý?“ Úleva, která se předtím dostavila, byla změněna v absolutní teror. Ledová pěst mu sevřela žaludek. Pouhá zmínka o časových paradoxech mu způsobovala bolest hlavy a popravdě většinou vypnul, když je Rip poučoval, aby si s časem nezahrávali. Rip dokázal být hodně otravný. Bylo ale možné, že svým jednáním zavinil vlastní smrt a přesto teď a tady stál živý a hovořil s Barrym?

Barry se zmateně zamračil. Začínal tušit, že všechno asi není takové, jak se na první pohled zdá. „Zabil tě Zoom. A co s tebou dělá Kendra? Co s nima děláš? Víš, kdo to je?“ otočil se na lehce vykolejenou Hawkgirl.

„Myslím, že bychom si měli všichni popovídat, ale ne dřív, než vezmeme tohle,“ ukázal Len na prastaře vypadající sošku, jež svým vzezřením nezapřela egyptský původ. Mise byla na prvním místě, jak jim Rip vtloukl do hlavy. Alespoň jednou mohli udělat něco podle plánu.

Barry vypadal ublíženě a podle toho jak sebou neustále šil, byl i nervózní. Stejně tak i Len, který ovšem své pocity nenosil na dlani. Barry požadoval odpovědi na otázky, které Len neznal a především nechápal. To Coldovi dělalo vrásky na čele.

„To teda ne, nebudeš odsud nic krást,“ zamračil se Barry a zkřížil ruce na hrudi.

„Profesore,“ pronesl Len, „můžete Červenkovi říct, že tahle _krádež_ je pro _dobrou věc_ , dřív než udělá něco, co nám všem zkomplikuje den.“

„Barry!“ ozval se prostorem místnosti hlas Martina Steina.

„Profesore? Co se to… co se tady sakra děje?“ mračil se Barry na osoby v místnosti. Jestli předtím něco nechápal, teď byl naprosto zmaten.

„Barry, prosím, vysvětlím všechno ve Star Labs, ale potřebujeme tu sošku. V tomhle věř panu Snartovi, ano.“

„Panu Snartovi? Potřebujeme tu sošku? Kdo je _my_? Co se děje? Do čeho jsi ty lidi namočil?“ zasyčel na Colda sérii otázek. „Ty je vydíráš!?“

„Jsem v tom naprosto nevinně,“ usmál se na něho Cold a jeho výraz byl možná trochu dotčený, „a teď pokud nám to dovolíš, odejdeme, než nás poctí návštěvou policie.“ Len se otočil na patě a bez dalších slov odcházel pryč. Heatwave mu byl v patách.

„Je to v pořádku, Barry,“ usmála se na něho Kendra. „Všechno ti vysvětlíme, slibuju. Pojď,“ chytla ho za ruku a vedla ven.

Barry jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a nechal se Kendrou vyvléci ven. Za mlčení nastoupil do vozu schovaném před rozsáhlým sídlem. Barry nechápal, jak si ho nemohl nevšimnout - Cold mu dokonce s úšklebkem podržel dveře - a za neutuchajícího mlčení dojeli až do Star Labs.

„Už jsou tady,“ kývnul Mick ke vchodu, o který se ležérně opírala dámská postava.

„Že vám to ale trvalo,“ přivítala je Sara a její tělo se uvolnilo, když zkontrolovala, že nikdo z nich není zraněn. „Sara Lanceová, těší mě,“ usmála se na Barryho a podala mu ruku.

Barry se s ní pozdravil. „Lanceová?“ převalil její jméno v ústech a hned na to si vzpomněl, kde ho už slyšel.

„Laurel je moje sestra,“ potvrdila mu domněnku a věnovalas další zářivý úsměv.

Barry se na chvíli zarazil: „Nejsi mrtvá?“

„Kdybych dostala dolar pokaždý, když to slyším.“

Barry si protřepal hlavu. „Řeknete mi konečně, co se tady děje?“ zeptal se unaveně už poněkolikáté za večer. Tu frázi začínal nenávidět.

„Vy jste mu nic neřekli?“ povzdechla si Sara, byť se jí koutky úst stočily v úsměvu a protočila oči.

„Nebyla by to taková legrace,“ odpověděl jí Len a Mick si odfrkl. Alespoň že Kendra vypadala provinile.

„Tak pojďte, ostatní už čekají,“ vyzvala je Sara a vstoupila do Star Labs, ostatní ji následovali.

 


	2. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračování Žiješ jenom dvakrát.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úplně bez mučení se přiznám, že jsem zapomněla na update.   
> I tato část je bez betareaderu a proto, prosím, pokud uvidíte jakoukoli chybu, dejte vědět. Budu ráda i za připomínky k ději, charakteru postav atd. A za komentáře a srdíčka budu velmi vděčná!   
> Díky moc a pěkné čtení :)

Barry rozhodně nečekal, že najde řídící místnost ve Star Labs tak přeplněnou. Některé tváře znal velmi dobře. Ihned se usmál, byť s nechápavě překvapeným výrazem, na profesora Steina a Jaxe, kteří mu přivítání oplatili. Pozdrav si vyměnil i s věčně usměvavým a nadšeným Rayem Palmerem. Pokud si Barry pamatoval, měl být miliardář už víc jak půl roku po smrti a přece tu teď stál živý a zdravý a zubil se jako měsíček na hnoji, zatímco byl zapojen do zuřivé debaty s Ciscem. Udělal si mentální poznámku, že bude muset zavolat Felicity a vážně si s ní pohovořit o zatajování informací. Jedinou postavu, kterou nedokázal zařadit, byl muž v béžovém kabátu, kterému se zřejmě zdejší společnost příliš nezamlouvala, soudě podle jeho kyselého výrazu.

„Zřejmě máte hodně otázek, pane Allene,“ usmál se na něho profesor Stein.

„A není jedinej,“ poznamenal Cisco a hodil zvědavým očkem po Kendře.

„Nejdřív chci vědět, jak jsi to udělal?“ otočil se Barry na Lena, který naklonil hlavu na stranu a čekal na podrobnosti položené otázky, které mu Barry záhy objasnil. „Pořád jsi mi nevysvětlil, jak jsi dokázal nafingovat svou smrt a co jste sakra dělali v tom domě?“

„Nafingoval jsem svou smrt?“ zeptal se Cold pobaveně, třebaže byl sám zmatený. Přetvářku ale dovedl k dokonalosti. „Asi se moc koukáš na televizi.“

„Je dobré vědět, že smrt jeho náturu nezměnila,“ pronesla Caitlin uštěpačně.

„Mrtvej?“ zamručel Mick. „Cold není mrtvej. Nikdy nebyl mrtvej.“

Barry se frustrovaně nadechl: „Zabil tě Zoom, mně před očima. Zlomil ti vaz, nedokázal jsem… nestihl jsem tě zachránit. Jak jsi to do-“ Barry se zarazil uprostřed slova a vykulil oči - myšlenka, která mu přišla na mysl, ho vyděsila do podstaty jeho bytí. „Ty s ním pracuješ?“ vydechl nevěřícně. Bylo to jediné logické vysvětlení, které ho v té chvíli napadlo. Vysvětlení, které Barryho zabolelo nejen mentálně, ale cítil jak se mu Coldovou zradou stáhl žaludek.

Len se zamračil a rychle přejel pohledem po ostatních. Nakonec se zastavil na Barrym. „Než uděláš něco, čeho budeme všichni litovat, tak tě Červenko, můžu ujistit, že poslední měsíc byl jako na pouťovým kolotoči ale jsem si docela jistý, že jsem neumřel ani se nestal žádným podřadným poskokem. Toho že jsem umřel, bych si dozajista všiml a tím druhým urážíš mou osobu. Nebo jsi mi zapomněl něco říct, _kapitáne_?“ nasměroval Len svou otázku na muže v baloňáku a než mu stačil odpovědět, dodal: „A pokud si myslíš, že spolupracuju se Zoomem… tak to jsi hluboce ranil mé city,“ Cold mu věnoval úsměv, který pro ostatní představoval jízlivost. Barry ale věděl, že Len mu tak dává najevo své zklamání z toho, že mu nevěří.

Než však Barry dokázal zareagovat, ozval se Rip: „Vůbec jsme sem neměli chodit! Kolikrát jsem říkal, že porušení časové linie, může vést k -“

„Položil jsem otázku, Ripe,“ zlověstným hlasem pronesl Cold.

Rip si dlouze a naštvaně oddechl: „Předpokládám, že časovou osu už víc změnit nemůžeme, pane Snarte. Všechny vaše životní linie i ty vašich blízkých hlídá Gideon a podle ní mohu říct, že se dožijete šťastného stáří a nezasvěcené uklidnit, že se zde neděje nic nepatřičného,“ prozradil kapitán Waverideru a nikdo v místnosti si díky jeho tónu nebyl jist, zdali to myslí vážně nebo Coldovi oplácí sarkasmus.

Len chvíli přemýšlel a pak spokojeně pokýval hlavou: „Předpokládám, že to stačí.“

„Gideon?“ zamumlal Barry. „Ta U. I.?“

„Na tohle nemáme čas,“ mávl Rip rukou a snažil se stočit konverzaci jinam, než aby musel odpovídat na otázky, které by opravdu mohli ovlivnit tok času.

Wells si hlasitě odfrkl a přerušil tím rozběhlou konverzaci: „No jistě,“ přivolal pozornost všech v místnosti. „Byl to Cold z mojí Země,“ pronesl věcně a podíval se po ostatních odsuzujícím pohledem, protože na to sami nepřišli anebo jen protože to byl Harrison Wells.

„No jasně! Harry bude mít pravdu. Geneticky jsou na tom úplně stejně, takže jsme neměli ponětí, jak rozeznat, že se jedná o _jiného_ Colda,“ rozzářil se Cisco. „Navíc nás ani nenapadlo, že by to byl někdo jiný.“

„Jiného Colda? Chcete mi říct, že tady pobíhali dva Leonardové?“ usmála se Sara širokým nebezpečným úsměvem. „Možná, že ten druhý by si se mnou konečně zatančil,“ našpulila rty a hravě na Lena zamrkala řasami.

„Pokud dovolíte… Pokusím se o vysvětlení. Je to … uhm… je to trochu komplikované, když se Barry minulý rok vrátil v čase -“ vložil se do diskuze Stein.

„Vrátil v čase, huh?“ ozval se Mick a čelo se mu svraštilo, jak přemýšlel. „Takže tady Flash má taky loď? Proč nezabije Vandala on?“

„Ano proč jsi nám neřekl, že umíš cestovat časem?“ přidal se k němu Ray. „Proč mi to neřekla Felicity? Možná, že bychom z toho mohli těžit, když -“

„S Vandalem? To jako se Savagem?“ skočil mu do řeči Cisco a ihned se otočil na Kendru žádajíc vysvětlení.

„Toho jsme zničili s Arrowem,“ ozval se Barry. „Pomocí Horova kopí. Zbyl z něho jen prach.“

„Vandal Savage, se dokáže zregenerovat z jediné buňky,“ ozval se znovu blonďák v baloňáku. „Vy jste ho nezničili. Pouze na čas odstavili ze hry. Co se stalo s tím kopí?“

„Kdo sakra jste?“ zeptal se Barry zamračeně, když si uvědomil, že se muž ještě nepředstavil. „A vysvětlí mi konečně někdo, proč jste _vy všichni_ spolu? A co jste dělali v tom baráku?“

„Rip Hunter, těší mě,“ pozvedl Rip ruku a Barry s ní chabě zatřásl. „Jsem jedním z Pánů času a společně s těmihle lidmi se snažíme zneškodnit Vandala Savage. Co se stalo s tím kopí?“ zopakoval netrpělivě.

„To nebylo zrovna to, co bych očekával,“ poznamenal Cisco s našpulenými rty s nakrčeným čelem. „Myslím, že něco podobnýho jsem viděl ve filmu,“ zamumlal si pak ještě pod vousy. „Rip Hunter? To jsem už někde slyšel…“ zamyslel se a pak se mu rozšířili oči: „Eobard!“

Barry sebou trhnul a vyděšeně se podíval na Cisca: „Ten stroj času, kterej vypadá jako akvárko, co’s mu postavil, aby se vrátil do budoucnosti!“ vydechl, když si vzpomněl.

„Oh, ano, ano,“ pokýval Rip netrpělivě hlavou, „to je jeden z mých patentů. Teď ale k důležitější otázce. Co se stalo s tím kopí?“

„To kopí zmizelo,“ odpověděl Barry na Ripovu otázku. „Jak mám vědět, že vás neposlal Reverse Flash?“ zamračil se a neklidným pohledem přejel skupinku lidí.

„Kdo je Reverse Flash?“ zamračila se Sara.

„Člověk, co zabil mou matku.“

Len zkřížil ruce na hrudi a s přimhouřenýma očima si prohlížel Ripa a pak Barryho. Ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že dá druhému uspokojivé odpovědi. Len ale nemusel přemýšlet dvakrát, na čí stranu se postavit.

„Kapitáne, odpovíte Červenkovi?“

Barry mu věnoval letmý, nejistý úsměv a pak jeho oči opět našly Ripa.

„Neznám Eobarda. Tu loď si mohl sestrojit, kdo chtěl. Jasné?“

„Jestli mi lžete…“ Barry nechal vyznít výhružku do ztracena.

„Oh, Barry,“ ozval se znovu Cold, „pokud nám kapitán něco zatajil, budeš se muset postavit do řady.“ Otočil se na Micka a oba věnovali Ripovi zubatý úsměv.

„Máme vesmírnou loď!“ ozval se Jax ve snaze utnout dusivou atmosféru.  „Měli byste to vidět, lidi!“

„Časovou, ta loď ovládá cestování časem,“ opravil ho Hunter. Jeho poněkud znuděný tón dával znát, že to neříká poprvé. Jax jen mávnul rukou.

„Je to vskutku pozoruhodné,“ přitakal Stein. „Pohon té lodi je-“

„Cestujete časem,“ ujasňoval si Wells. „Cestujete časem pomocí časové lodi… to je…“

„Musíme zavolat Lise,“ ozval se Cisco náhle s očima vykulenýma a pusou otevřenou. „Musíme jí říct, že seš naživu!“

„Lise?“ na první pohled si Len zachoval veškerý svůj chlad, ve skutečnosti pocítil takovou úlevu jako nikdy předtím. Konečně měl alespoň jistotu, že Lisa nebyla vymazána z časové osy. „Co s tím má Lisa společnýho?“ zamračil se a vykročil směrem k Ciscovi. Ten se automaticky přikrčil, byl ale zachráněn Barrym.

„Když… když jsi,“ zakoktal se Barry a pak se nadechl a pokračoval, „když ten druhý Cold zemřel, zavolali jsme jí a…“

„A?“

„Řekli jsme jí, že jsi mrtvý,“ pohodil Barry ledabyle rameny. „Bylo to správné, vždyť je to tvoje sestra a uhm… a občas nám pomáhá, když potřebuje nebo jdeme po Zoomovi.“

„Má sestra vám pomáhá dostat Zooma?“ zeptal se Len hlasem, z něhož odkapával led. „Zbláznila se ona nebo vy?“ procedil skrz zuby.

„K ničemu jsme jí nenutili, chtěla se přidat sama od sebe,“ obhajoval Barry jejich jednání.

„I když jsou rodinné problémy kriminálních sourozenců dozajista poutavé vyprávění, spíš by mě zajímalo, co děláte v Central City,“ utnul jejich konverzaci Wells.

„Museli jsme si vzít tu sošku, potřebujeme ji. Je to… je to důležitý, abychom zastavili Savage,“ vysvětlila Kendra a stiskla keramickou figurku ve svých dlaních.

„Pro Pána Boha,“ promluvil profesor s teatrálním rozhozením rukou. „Omlouvám se, ale to chození kolem horké kaše mě unavuje a zvyšuje krevní tlak. Tady Rip je, jak už sám říkal jeden z Pánů času. To je instituce, která bude v budoucnu dohlížet na dodržování pravidel ohledně cestování časem a zachování časové linie. Rip sebral tuhle nesourodou bandu,“ opsal rukou kruh kolem místnosti, „s tím, že máme zvrátit osud, který čeká lidstvo v budoucnosti. Takhle nějak to bylo.“

 „Pokud bylo šťastného shledání už dost, myslím, že bychom měli jít,“ nařídil Rip a vykročil směrem ke dveřím.

„Ne! To nejde, Len se musí ukázat Lise a …“ začal Barry.

„Potřebuju vidět tu loď!“ vypískl Cisco jako natěšené malé dítě. „Chci říct, že bych rád, velmi velmi rád viděl vaši časovou loď,“ opravil se, když uviděl Ripovo pozdvižené obočí.

„Nějakou pauzu bychom si zasloužili,“ přitakala Sara a usmála se svým nebezpečným úsměvem.

Rip na chvilku zavřel oči jako by počítal do deseti na uklidnění a pak se otočil na podpatku a s kletbami odešel z místnosti.

„Půjdu zavolat Lise. Chlape,“ zavrtěl Cisco pobaveně hlavou, „zblázní se radostí, až tě uvidí. Ona fakt samým štěstím pukne.“

„Řekni, Cisco, ty’s trávil s mou malou sestřičkou asi dost času?“ Cold naklonil hlavu na stranu, přimhouřil oči a prohlížel si ho pohledem, který sliboval muka. Rukou potom poklepával na ledovou zbraň připnutou na stehnu„Chtěl bys mi něco říct, Cisco?“

„Uhm, já… já zavolám Lise. Přesně to udělám,“ ukončil Cisco rozhovor a rychle se klidil Coldovi z očí.

„Pane Allene,“ oslovil Flashe profesor Stein, „myslím, že byste mě mohl seznámit se situací ohledně Zooma. Třeba bych mohl poskytnout nějakou radu.“

„Uhm, jasně,“ přikývl Barry a sebral ze stolku několik složek a poté, co se naposledy rychle podíval na Lena, se společně s profesorem vydal do vedlejší místnosti.

„Jsem rád, že tě zase vidím,“ usmál se na něho profesor a stiskl Barrymu rameno. Důkladně si mladíka před sebou prohlédl; jeho matné oči a kruhy pod nimi, pokleslá ramena a neposedné prsty, které nepřestávaly nervózně tančit. „Vypadá to, že jste tu měli poměrně rušno.“

Barry se zašklebil a ironicky přitakal: „Nemáte ani ponětí, ale to stejný bych asi mohl říct i o vás a Jaxovi.“

Stein se pousmál: „Ano, ano… zřejmě jsme se měli s Jaxem zmínit, než jsme odlétli zachránit budoucnost.“

Barry si odfrkl: „Ne, to je… já to chápu. Nejdřív to musím trochu zpracovat, ale jasně zachraňujete budoucnost. Museli jste _odcestovat_ narychlo. Narychlo,“ zopakoval poslední slovo hořce.

„Je všechno v pořádku, Barry?“

Barry si unaveně promnul obličej. Na zpracování událostí z poslední hodiny by potřeboval minimálně několik týdnů a nikoli pět minut, které mu byly dopřány. Nevěděl, jestli se má víc soustředit na fakt, že padouch, kterého s Oliverem zlikvidovali, přežil a zotročil lidstvo nebo na to, že Len vstal z mrtvých. Oprava, že Len, kterého před jeho očima zabil Zoom, vlastně nebyl Len. Nebo hodit za hlavu tyhle problémy a plnou pozornost věnovat Zoomovi či přemýšlet nad faktem, že nedaleko od něho se nachází někdo, kdo se navzdory svým slovům s velkou pravděpodobností zná s Eobardem Thawnem.

„Omlouvám se, nechtěl jsem znít tak ufňukaně. V poslední době je toho prostě moc a potřeboval bych si ujasnit pár věcí. _Paradoxně_ nemám čas,“ odpověděl nakonec profesorovi.

„Nemusíte se omlouvat, Barry. Věci se někdy vymknou kontrole a my nevíme co dřív. To je úplně normální lidské chování. Důležité je nenechat se tím převálcovat.“

„Mám pocit, že mě to všechno převálcovalo už dávno. Pořád jsem pomalý, nestačím na Zooma. Viděl ‘ste jak mě zmlátil? Zlomil mi páteř jako párátko a když jsem ho potkal podruhé… vlastně mi krk zachránil Mick.“

„Mick? Mick Rory?“ pozvedl profesor údivem obočí. „To je překvapivá informace.“

„Dlouhá historie,“ mávl Barry rukou.

„Pokud chcete, mohu se podívat na váš výzkum. Molekulární biologie nepatří mezi mé nejsilnější stránky, ale víc hlav víc ví,“ listoval Stein poznámkami.

Barry si unaveně přejel rukou přes obličej: „Už jsem to říkal, nejsem dost rychlý, abych dokázal Zooma dostat. Máme dvě možnosti,“ začal vysvětlovat. „Caitlin se s Jayem pořád snaží vylepšit složení Velocity, které by mě zrychlilo. Jenže jsou pořád ve slepý uličce. Druhý způsob je zpomalit Zooma. Harry, uhm Wells, ten z E2. Harry a Cisco se snaží přijít na to, jak využít DNA jednoho metačlověka, který jednoduše řečeno zpomaloval čas,“ odfrkl si Barry. „Jenže,“ unaveně se zamračil, „zatím na nic nepřišli a pak je tu ta drobnost, že bychom to museli nějak dostat do Zoomova krevního oběhu. Docela podstatná drobnost,“ odfrkl si.

Stein mlčel a několik chvil listoval odbornými poznámkami. Pak vzhlédl na Barryho ustaranou tvář: „Barry, jsem si jistý, že děláte vše pro to, abyste Zooma zneškodnili a vy ho zneškodníte. Věřím vám.“

„Nejste první, kdo mi to řek‘,“ povzdechl si Barry a přemýšlel nad rozhovorem, který vedl před několika dlouhými měsíci s Lenem.

„Možná stačí mít jen trochu víry v sebe a ostatní, kteří vám chtějí pomoci a hlavně si nechat pomoci.“

Barry si povzdechl a zadíval se na stránky výzkumu popsané složitými nekonečnými vzorci.

„Profesore, Barry,“ oslovil je usmívající se Ray, který se objevil ve dveřích. „Zbytek týmu rozhodl, že zajdeme na skleničku. Vlastně Snart a -“

„Nelíbí se mu, když se mu říká Snart,“ vypadlo z Barryho dřív, než si stačil pořádně rozmyslet, co vypouští z pusy.

„Uhm,“ zarazil se Ray, který nevěděl, co s novou informací dělat, „každopádně, půjdeme na skleničku a chceme vědět, jestli se připojíte?“

„Rádi,“ kývl profesor dřív, než Barry stačil odporovat. „Říká se nejdřív práce a pak zábava, ale něco mi říká, že vy jste si té zábavy v poslední době příliš neužil,“ usmál se na Barryho a poplácal ho po zádech. „Jdeme, Barry.“

 

…

 

Len nepatřil k lidem trpícím nervozitou, ale když měl po několika měsících _čelit_ své sestře, byl z toho přinejmenším nejistý. Pod kůží běhali mravenci a žaludek jako na vodě.

Lisa dorazila necelou čtvrt hodinu poté, co jí Cisco zavolal. Len očekával křik, nadávky a slzy. Lisa ho jako už tolikrát i teď překvapila. Zabodla pronikavé oči do Micka, který ty své pod jejím pohledem raději sklopil. Mlčky došla před svého bratra a bez sebemenšího varování mu vrazila facku.

„Ahoj, sestři,“ ušklíbl se Len a doufal, že přetrpí štiplavou bolest, která se mu rozlila po levé tváři, se vší důstojností.

„Opustil jsi mě. Neřekl jsi, kam jdeš. Nechal’s mě samotnou. Neřekl jsi nic, vůbec nic, a pak mi volají, že našli tvoji mrtvolu. Víš, jak mi bylo!?“

Len opětoval Lisiin pohled s ledovým klidem. Další chvála jeho léty prověřených vlastností udržet si chladnou tvář v každé situaci.

„Možná byste mohli jít vedle a popovídat si o samotě?“ navrhla Caitlin, nesvá z rodinného setkání.

„To je brilantní nápad, doktorko,“ kývnul na ni Len a než se Lisa nadála, byla vtažena do sousední místnosti.

Len se zhluboka nadechl a otočil se na Lisu, která čekala na jeho výmluvy s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi - to, aby se jí tolik neklepaly, došlo mu okamžitě - a postojem, který dával najevo, jak moc je na svého bratra naštvaná. „Máš pravdu,“ souhlasil Len, „dlužím ti omluvu.“ Než se Lisa dokázala vzpamatovat a odpovědět další nahněvanou ránou, objal ji. Pevně ji stiskl, jako když se schovávali před Lewisem v polorozpadlém zahradním kumbálu, poté co si jejich otec přihnul víc, než měl. Nos zabořil do jejích vlnitých vlasů a za nic na světě by ji teď nepustil.

„Dobře, teď jsem tak trochu vyděšená,“ promluvila Lisa přidušeným hlasem, v kterém Len slyšel začínající úsměv a doufal, že i odpuštění.

Len si pobaveně odfrkl. „Trosko, nezvykej si na to. Řekněme, že tohle je výjimečná situace.“

„Pamatuješ, kdy jsi mě naposledy takhle objal?“ zašeptala Lisa, stála zakleslá do bratrových paží. V tu chvíli si znovu připadala jako malá copatá holka, které bratr fouká bolístku.

Len nemusel nic říkat, vzpomínal si až příliš dobře. Pouze Lisu krátce stiskl, ani on nezapomněl.

„Takže ty cestuješ časem?“ Vymanila se z Lenových paží a naklonila hlavu na stranu a poprvé od doby, co přišla, si bratra pořádně prohlédla. „Vypadáš pořád stejně. Možná jen že jsi přibral pár kilo a máš víc šedin.“

Len protočil oči: „Ramon ti už všechno stihnul vyžvanit? Byl pryč jen pět minut.“

Lisa jeho poznámku ignorovala: „Pokud cestuješ časem, kde je můj dárek?“ oči se jí uličnicky zableskly, přesně jako vždy když se jednalo o dárky.  Takhle si ji Len pamatoval. „A kdy mě vezmeš na nějakej výlet?“

 

…

 

„Na budoucnost!“ pozvedl Cisco panáka. Jeho hlas byl možná až příliš veselý, na to, že tohle byla teprve první sklenka večera. Ihned se k němu ozvěnou přidalo několik dalších a dvanáct rukou zvedlo sklenku v přípitku.

„Pro tebe ne, kluku,“ zamručel Len a než si stačil Jax smočit rty v pivu, byl bez sklenky. Jax už ani neprotestoval, jen protočil oči a mlčky odešel k baru pro colu.

„Leonarde!“ ozvala se Sara s ohníčky v očích. „Chceš si jít zatančit?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Len suše a věnoval jí pobavený úšklebek.

„Jednoho dne tě přemluvím,“ usmála se Sara se sebevědomým příslibem a pak se zazubila na Micka. Mick si ji pečlivě prohlédl. Pozornost věnoval především jejímu výstřihu a křivkám hýždí a pak se se zamručením a úlisným úsměvem zvedl.

„Kupuješ chlast,“ zabručel, ještě než ho Sara odtáhla na parket. Za nimi už vláčela Lisa protestujícího Cisca.

Barry sledoval výměnu mezi Lenem a Sarou zaraženě. Tušil, že se jedná o skrytý vtip, kterému rozumí jen zasvěcení a to ho k vlastnímu údivu popuzovalo. O Saře toho moc nevěděl. Oliver o ní prohodil pár letmých, nicneříkajících slov a to bylo vše. Laurel o sestře nemluvila vůbec. Věděl jen, že Cisco pro ni vyrobil převlek a Caitlin kdysi pomáhala s určením DNA Sařina vraha.

Oči mu zalétly k Lenovi, který sotva patrným úsměvem pozoroval tančící páry. Sara s Heatwavem vypadali legračně. Zatímco se Canary ladně vlnila do zvuků hudby a přitahovala k sobě nejeden pohled, Mick stál na místě, občas přešlápl, aby vyvinul alespoň nějaký pohyb. V ruce pivo a se lstivým výrazem sledoval Sařiny houpající se boky.

Barryho z jeho mizérie po chvíli vysvobodil profesor a než se nadál, byl zatažen do konverzace s ním a Rayem. Ray mu nadšeně vykládal o svém obleku a upgradech, které na něm za dobu, co se neviděli, udělal. Společně se Steinem debatovali o tom, jak Atoma ještě vylepšit. Vyprávěli mu, jak je Rip kontaktoval a Barry trochu uraženě konstatoval, že si opravdu musí promluvit s Oliverem a i Felicity o tom, co před ním všechno zamlčují. Konverzace se pak plynule přesunula k cestování časem a Barry dokonce z brašny vylovil zmuchlaný papír a udělal si několik poznámek, které pokládal za důležité. Stein odešel za další půl hodiny s Barryho poznámkami a příslibem, že se na problém s nedostatečnou rychlostí podívá.

Barry chvíli přemýšlel, jestli už taky nemá nejvyšší čas to zalomit, nakonec se rozhodl, že tu ještě chvíli stráví. Vklínil se na několik minut do rozhovoru mezi Jaxem a Caitlin a pak se chvíli bavil i s Kendrou, se kterou mlčky připili na zemřelého Cartera. Všimnul si Lisy povídající si s Mickem a smějící se historkám, které jí vyprávěl. Barry si uvědomil, že ještě neměl šanci si promluvit s Lenem, když se po něm ale rozhlédl, zeptala se ho Kendra, jestli teď někdy neviděl Olivera a Barry byl znovu vtažen do rozhovoru. Poté, co se mrknul na hodinky, zjistil, že je v hospodě už víc jak dvě hodiny. Neměl v plánu zůstat tak dlouho. Zítra - nebo vlastně už dnes ráno - nemusel vstávat příliš brzy, ale pokud by odešel teď, alespoň se vyspí víc než jeho pravidelných šest hodin.

„Myslím, že už půjdu,“ houkl Barry na Caitlin, která si povídala s Jayem. Přizvukoval jim mírně podnapilý Ray. Jax to odešel rozbalit na taneční parket s Kendrou, která se sice ze začátku zdráhala, ale Jaxův šarm ji nakonec přesvědčil.

„Máme jít s tebou?“ zeptala se Caitlin.

Barry se na ni usmál. Většina lidí by se taky zeptala, ale přitom by se modlila, abyste řekli ne. To však nebyl Caitliin případ. Svou otázku vyslovila zcela upřímně a Barry to věděl: „Ne, to je v pohodě. Odspíduju domů a aspoň se trochu prospím. Tak zatím,“ mávl na kamarády a zamířil ke vchodu hospody. Otevřel dveře a ledový vzduch ho zaštípal v plicích. Už měl nakročeno k rozběhu, když ho zastavil chladný hlas.

„Lisa mi řekla, že můj pohřeb byl nechutně dojemný. Řekni mi, Barry, chyběl jsem ti?“

Barry sebou zmateně trhl a zadíval se do temné uličky, kde po chvíli rozeznal obrys Coldova těla. „Ne,“ odpověděl mu, ale jeho hlas Lenovi prozradil, že se přiblížil pravdě. „Co tady děláš? Neměl bys být s Lisou a snažit se si ji udobřit?“ usmál se Barry. „Ta facka musela bolet.“

Len se však nedal: „Zažil jsem i horší a Lisa na to měla právo.“

Barry došel blíž ke Coldovi a nesměle přešlápl: „Musím se ti omluvit za to, že jsem tě obvinil ze spolupráce se Zoomem. To nebylo fér. Měl jsem přemýšlet, než jsem to řek‘.“

Len pokrčil rameny. „Bylo to logické vyústění tvých myšlenek. Nemáš se za co omlouvat. Navíc, už jednou jsem tě podrazil. Nemoh’s vědět, že to neudělám znovu.“

„Ne,“ souhlasil Barry, „to nemohl, ale vím, že bys mě _takhle_ nepodrazil. A tu omluvu ti dlužím, ať už ji přijmeš nebo ne. Zoom se spolčil s tvým otcem a já vím, že kvůli tomu bys s ním nikdy nespolupracoval.“

„Nech to být, Červenko. Omluva přijata.“

Barryho tváří probleskl úsměv a pak se zeptal: „Takže ty teď zachraňuješ budoucnost?“

Lena stálo hodně sil, aby neprotočil oči. No jistě. Měl čekat, že to Flash nenechá jen tak. „Předpokládám, že někdo to dělat musí.“

„Rip platí dobře, huh?“ usmál se Barry potutelně.

„Ne tolik, kolik bych si zasloužil, ale ztrátu doháním _suvenýry_ z našich rozkošných dobrodružství. Něco málo to určitě hodí.“

Barry si odfrkl: „Takže jsem měl přece jen pravdu, nějaké to dobro se v tobě najde,“ pousmál se samolibě.

„A jsme zpátky na začátku?“

„Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku,“ řekl mu Barry s čirou upřímností v hlase.

„Ten pocit je vzájemný, Červenko. Bez tebe by v Central City byla celkem nuda.  Je pěkné být zase doma,“ řekl Cold sledujíc problikávající lampu přes silnici. „Je dobré vědět, že všechno je tak, jak má být. Alespoň prozatím.“

„Hrát si s budoucností stojí za prd,“ uchechtl se Barry trpce. „Z vlastní zkušenosti můžu mluvit jen o hraní s minulostí, ale myslím, že to vyjde nastejno.“

Len povytáhl obočí. „Vypadá to, že jsi mi zatajoval pěkných pár detailů.“

„Ty máš o čem mluvit,“ vrátil mu to Barry okamžitě a hned na to přešlápl, jako kdyby měl na srdci ještě něco dalšího. Nakonec se nadechl. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli bych ti to měl říkat. Zvláště protože mi někdo jednou prozradil, že ho baví ubližovat lidem a já bych nechtěl, aby se to, co chci říct, obrátilo vůči mně. Takže tak trochu doufám, že období padoucha už máš za sebou, protože jsem vážně moc rád, že jsi v pořádku a ano,“ přikývl s přívětivým úsměvem, „chyběl jsi mi.“

Lenův koutek úst se pozvedl v sotva patrný úsměv a přistoupil k Barrymu o krok blíž. „Chyběl jsem ti? No, Barry, mohu říct, že i já jsem tvoji přítomnost postrádal.“

Přistoupil ještě o krok blíž a naklonil hlavu. Jeho dech zalechtal Flashe na tváři. Barryho oči byly rozšířené nevěřícným očekáváním, ale i přes tohle lákadlo nechal Len další tah na něm. Barry se trhaně nadechl a pak překonal poslední centimetry.

Lenovy rty byly hrubé a suché. Polibek byl nemotorný, jako první pusy bývají. Oba zažili i lepší, ale pak Len naklonil hlavu ještě trochu do strany a Barry by nikdy neřekl, že několik centimetrů udělá takový rozdíl. Ze rtů mu unikl přidušený povzdech a na vteřinku se oddálil. Lenovy oči byly přimhouřené a žhnuly tak, jak je Barry nikdy neviděl. On sám se cítil vzrušený, šťastný, překvapený a zároveň vyděšený a nejistý.

„Já…“ udýchaně zašeptal Barry.

Len souhlasně přikývl - _Já vím,_ říkal jeho postoj - a natáhl se pro další polibek. Smyslnější a hlubší s ústy otevřenými a jazyky bojujícími o nadvládu. Divoce se zvedající hrudníky, snažíc se do sebe nabrat každou molekulu kyslíku a ruce vzájemně šátrající po tělech.

„To bylo nečekané,“ promluvil Len, poté co od sebe na krok odstoupili.

„Já…“ Barry měl rozšířené zornice a mozek jako z cukrové vaty. Na obličeji přilepený přihlouplý výraz. „Jo, to bylo,“ souhlasil nakonec, než se rozhodl ukradnout ještě jedno políbení.

 

…

 

Cisco s Lisou přijeli k Waverideru druhý den odpoledne na Lisiině mašině. Len je uvítal typickým chladným byť pobaveným úsměvem. Mohla za to Ciscova chůze připomínající koloucha při prvních krocích. (Jestli to byl výsledek Lisiiny jízdy nebo Ciscovy kocoviny, o tom musel Len ještě popřemýšlet.) K jeho smůle se Cisco brzy otřepal a byl z něho opět iritující génius. Len se snažil připravit na následující mukyplné hodiny. Z Ramona sršela energie na sto honů a pokud by ho někdo zapojil do elektrického obvodu, dokázal by napájet celé město. Oči mu zářily jako dítěti na kolotoči, soudě dle jeho nadšeného hlasu a neustálých dotazů.

Rip se po pěti minutách se slovy - Nesahej na nic, co neznáš! Vlastně nesahej ani na to, co si myslíš, že znáš.“ - odebral do svého pokoje a nechal zvědavého inženýra ve Steinových rukou. Len si luxus v podobě odchodu nemohl dovolit. Lisa by mu to už nikdy neodpustila. Sledovala Ramona jako pejsek a v očích měla pobavený a zároveň pyšný výraz. Len si ani nepamatoval, kdy naposledy se jeho sestra na někoho koukala s takovou zbožností a úctou.

S pohledem zabodnutým do Ramona nadšenými gesty komentujícího replikační místnost - _„A to jako můžete vyrobit jakýkoli oblečení? A co vlastnická práva?“_   - se jako stín přitočil k Lise a zeptal se: „Je to hodně zlý?“

„Zlý?“ odpověděla Lisa povytaženým obočím.

„Tvoje štěně.“

 „Oh,“ usmála se Lisa a s něžnou shovívavostí sledovala Cisca, který se nadšeně vybavoval s Rayem. „Nevím, o čem mluvíš.“

„Nehraj si na hloupou, nesluší ti to.“

„A ty si nehraj na starostlivého bratra. Nesluší ti to.“

„Lis,“ povzdechl si Len a zatáhl ji za rukáv, aby ji dostal z těsné blízkosti ostatních. „Omluvil jsem se ti. Myslel jsem, že …“ Len si povzdechl. Na podobnou naivitu byl dost starý. Měl vědět, že Lisa mu po jednom objetí neodpustí. Minulý večer byl prosycen euforií, která teď už vyprchala, a nastal čas na výčitky a obviňování. Navíc, tvrdohlavost byla v jejich rodině dědičná.

„A to je ten problém, Lenny, ty vždycky myslíš. Já jsem moc ráda, že jsi v pořádku. Ani nevíš jak ráda. Neumíš si představit, jak jsem se cítila, když,“ trhaně se nadechla, „když mi Cisco zavolal a pak tvoje tělo. Ten druhý Leonard vypadal úplně jako ty. Úplně! Měl i tu malou jizvu na bradě. Víš, když jsi mě učil bruslit,“ usmála se a rty se jí chvěly. Len by se nejraději zahrabal a to Lisa ještě neskončila. „Pak se dozvím, že jsi naživu. A že jsem ti nestála ani za to, abys mi řekl, že odcházíš. U Micka bych to možná i pochopila, ale u tebe ne. A nejde tady jen o mě. Víš, jak vypadají Rogue? Sotva je dokážu ukočírovat. S Hartleym začíná být dost problémů. Bivolo je netrpělivý. Co když na ně nebudu stačit? Co mám dělat? Navíc Rogue nejsou poslední podělaný problém, který mám. Flash kvůli tobě málem umlátil metačlověka. To by mi bylo celkem jedno. Jenže sluníčko Barry je, přiznejme si to, jediná šance, jak porazit Zooma. A to se nestane, když se bude náš červený kamarád utápět v sebelítosti a bude trpčí než prateta Agnes,“ dopověděla Lisa a pak tiším, ustaranějším hlasem dodala: „Lenny, rozpadá se to tady.“

Len si ji pozorně prohlédl. Pod očima měla tmavé kruhy, její make-up nebyl tak pečlivý jak bývával a lak na nehtech oprýskaný. Musel se kousnut do jazyku, aby svou malou sestřičku znovu neobjal. Pokud měl ale pokračovat v misi proti Savageovi, musel na to jít jinak: „Za prvé, nevěřím, že bys nedokázala zvládnout Rogue. Jednou se na ně podíváš, tak jako se teď koukáš na mě, a bude hotovo.  Připrav s Bivolem nějakou malou akci. Řekni Hartleymu ať pracuje na vylepšení našich zbraní. Pokud si myslíš, že mu můžeš dostatečně věřit, zapoj ho do problému se Zoomem. Další hlava by se jim ve Star Labs určitě hodila a Hartley je rozmazlený děcko, který touží po uznání. Ty víš, co máš dělat, Lis. A za druhé co se stalo s Barrym?“

„Cestování časem obrousilo hrany? Měl by sis dávat větší pozor na to, co říkáš. Stejně jsem si to ale myslela,“ usmála se Lisa vševědoucně. „Nejsem hloupá, vím, že se mezi hezounkem a tebou něco děje. Chudák malý Barry byl z tvojí smrti úplně na dně. Chodil jako tělo bez duše, uhm jako agresivní tělo bez duše,“ nakrčila nos, když si vzpomněla na metačlověka a jeho rozbitý obličej.

 „To je … zajímavá informace.“

„Seš jak‘ malej. Pokud od Barryho něco chceš, musíš to říct. Jestli si myslíš, že svatoušek Allen udělá první krok, seš vedle. Ten kluk je jak panna o svatební noci.“

„To není tvoje věc,“ řekl jí Len až příliš rychle.

„Neřekla jsem, že je.“ Lisa se usmála jako kočka, co snědla zlatou rybku a ještě si dala jako zákusek kanárka.

„Pojď,“ chytl ji za ruku, aby předešel dalšímu vyzvídání, „něco pro tebe mám.“

„Vážně jsi mi něco přivezl? Doufám, že se to hodně třpytí.“

 

…

 

Barry se v práci nudil. Čekal, až se dokončí rozbor krve z jednoho z Joeových případů, a místo bohaplného trávení času, svou pauzu vyplňoval surfováním po netu. Už si objednal dva nové hrnky se slovními hříčkami - Joe mu ty jeho neustále rozbíjel - a zkontroloval účty na sociálních sítích. Ne že by neměl, co na práci, právě naopak. Bylo jednodušší věnovat se online životu, než dělat produktivní práci, která mu zajišťovala obživu. Pozornost stejně nedokázal soustředit na nic složitého a tak raději zkontroloval účty na sociálních sítích a tloukl špačky.

Myšlenky mu zabíhaly ke včerejší noci; k úzké uličce, teplým rtům a pevným pažím. Neměl nejmenší ponětí, co se předchozí večer stalo. Omyl. Byl si dobře vědom toho, co se stalo. Nevěděl ale, proč se to stalo. Hluboko uvnitř ho hřálo štěstí. Jeho tělo zaplňovala euforie, neočekávaně příjemný pocit. Chtělo se mu křičet do celého světa a všechny lidi zdravit příliš veselým úsměvem, za který by ho mohli zavřít do blázince. Rozmyslel si to okamžitě, co ho Singh za příliš veselý pozdrav seřval jako malé děcko. Jenže jiný hlásek mu šeptal, že polibek nebyl správný. Vzejdou z něho akorát trable a dříve nebo později skončí s bolavým srdcem. Našeptával mu, že si to celé vyložil špatně. Na vztah nebyl připraven, neměl na něho čas a navíc - Jaký by tak asi mohl být vztah s hledaným kriminálníkem? Ke všemu tu ještě byla Sara, jak Barry pochopil z interakce mezi Coldem a White Canary. Žaludek se mu sevřel vinou. Neměl nechat Lena, aby ho políbil a rozhodně neměl pusu opětovat.

Barry si povzdechl, stoupnul si a šel se podívat, kolik času ještě zbývá do konce testu. Pravděpodobně byl natolik pohroužený do svých myšlenek, že přeslechl pípání, oznamující že odstředivka svou práci dokončila. Zařadil výsledky dokončeného rozboru do šanonu, když mu zazvonil telefon a na displeji se rozzářilo Ciscovo jméno.

„Jop,“ ohlásil Barry, že poslouchá, přidržujíc si telefon jednou rukou u ucha a druhou rovnal neposedné složky na stole.

„Hej,“ ozval se Cisco. „Měl bys přijít do Star Labs.“

„Hned tam budu,“ přitakal Barry. Na nic jiného se neptal. Ciscův hlas měl naléhavý tón, než aby se snažil zjistit informace, které se stejně dozví za několik vteřin.

Barry se nadechl. Rozhlédl se, jestli do jeho laboratoře nemíří nečekaná návštěva a pak už známou cestou pádil směr Star Labs, zanechávajíc za sebou žluté záblesky a rozvířený vzduch.

„Co se děje?“ vyhrkl ihned, co dorazil a rozhlédl se kolem. „Co se mu stalo?“ kývnul vzápětí na Micka, na jehož čele se perlil pot a obličej měl zkrabacený bolestí. Stála u něho Caitlin a pomáhala mu sundat těžkou požárnickou bundu. Mick měl šeredně vypadající modřinu na spánku a zakrvácenou pořezanou ruku.

„Nějakej zamaskovanej maník mě přetáhnul přes palici, a když jsem mu to chtěl oplatit, vytáhnul na mě pěkně velkou kudlu,“ zabručel Mick a zamračil se, když mu Caitlin nalila na ránu štiplavou dezinfekci. „Ale fazónu jsem mu zrychtoval dobře,“ nafoukl se jako páv. Len se pobaveně ušklíbl, byť jeho obličej nesl známky obav.

„Otázkou zůstává, jestli to byla náhoda nebo…“ nechal Ray vyznít větu do ztracena.

„Měli jsme nechat pana Roryho ošetřit Gideonem,“ zamračil se Rip a jeho nelibost byla posílena tím, že ho nikdo neposlouchal.

Sara si odfrkla, jako kdyby slyšela ten nejlegračnější vtip na světě. „Protože _náhody_ se nám stávají tak často.“

„Souhlasím tady s asasínkou,“ zamračil se Len. „Každej z naší branže ví, že Mick chodí na poker do doků už léta. Pokud se Savage -“

„Savage je mrtvý,“ přerušil ho Barry nakvašeně.

„- nebo jeho kumpáni dozvěděli, že máme tu sošku, půjdou po nás,“ dokončil myšlenku.

Rory na to souhlasně zamručel: „Mám rád poker. Chlap se musí nějak zabavit,“ a fascinovaně sledoval Caitlin, jak mu sešívá paži.

„Máme to někde na kameře?“ otočil se Barry na Cisca, jehož prsty při první zmínce o kameře už tančily po klávesnici.

„Pokusím se, ale v docích si na Big Brothera asi moc nehrajou. Moment! Jojo, kdo je největší machr, bejby!“vítězoslavně zatančil na židli. „Něco mám, jenže je to dost blbej úhel.“

„Kde jste vzali tenhle software?“ zeptala se Sara a zvědavě nakukovala Ciscovi přes rameno. „Připomíná mi to -“

„Felicity jop,“ zazpíval Cisco a snažil se zaostřit postavy na videu. „Tohle je nejlepší, co z toho vymáčknu. Hmm,“ zamračil se a ještě o něco zvětšil postavy na nahrávce. „Vypadá to, že tvůj _maník_ byla vlastně ženská,“ otočil se na Micka s pobaveným výrazem. „A je to docela kus.“

Mick se zhluboka nadechl a všichni zřejmě očekávali, že spustí tirádu. Místo toho se Mick nečekaně rozesmál až Caitlin povyskočila leknutím. „Takovou babu bych si nechal líbit,“ plácl rukou o stehno.

„Scandal Savageová,“ zamračil se Rip na podobiznu ženy. Jeho hlas zněl překvapeně a nahněvaně zároveň.

„Nechte mě hádat,“ ozval se Ray. „I když to asi ani není potřeba, rodinnou podobu nezapře.“

„Okej, beru zpět, co jsem řekl,“ zkřivil Cisco obličej nechutí.

 „Záznamy o ní příliš nemluví,“ ozval se neočekávaně Rip. „Neví se, kdy se narodila. Neví se, kdo je její matka. Neví se toho o ní vlastně nic. Po boku svého otce se začala objevovat až o pár desítek let v budoucnosti. Myslel jsem, že máme nějaký čas než na ni narazíme. Něco tady nehraje,“ zamumlal si poslední větu pro sebe.

 „A co budeme se slečnou Savageovou dělat?“ pronesl Len pečlivě sledující záznam kamery a každičký ženin pohyb, který byl na pásce natočen. Mick se prát uměl, co mu scházelo na taktice, vynahrazoval silou. Každou ránu uměl zasadit na nejbolavější místo a odhadnout soupeřovy slabiny, a i když měla Scandal výhodu v podobě ostré čepele, měl mít Mick navrch.

„Nic. Nebudeme s ní dělat nic,“ zahučel Rip nekompromisně.

„Tak to sakra budeme!“ ozval se Mick prudce a ihned se otočil na svého parťáka, hledajíc v něm podporu. „Dlužím jí pěknou pecku, ženská neženská.“

„Nevrťte se,“ zavrčela Caitlin podrážděně stále pracujíc na šití rozšklebené rány. „Už to skoro bude.“

„Nic s tím dělat nebudeme,“ zopakoval Rip doteď studující pásek na svém baloňáku. „Nepřišel čas, abychom se s ní vypořádali,“ pronesl hlasem, který jak doufal, nepřipouštěl výhrady.

Mýlil se.

„Ale!“ namítl Mick rozhněvaně.

„Ale nic, jasné! Jdeme zpátky k lodi. Nejvyšší čas vyrazit,“ nařídil jako správný kapitán a bez dalších slov opustil místnost.

 

…

 

„Rip nebyl nadšený z toho, že nám děláš chůvu,“ zaksichtil se Jax. Naopak z jeho tónu bylo jasné, že jemu samotného to ani trochu nevadí. Byl vděčný, že může být další chvilku s někým v podobné věkové kategorii.

„Někdo na vás musí dát bacha, ne?“ plácl ho Barry po ramenou a Jaxova pochybovačného výrazu si nevšímal. „Co bychom si počali, kdyby nám Legendy někdo napadnul. _Znovu_.“

Jax do Barryho hravě šťouchl a namísto reakce na jeho popíchnutí řekl: „Až uvidíš Waveridera zblázníš se. Je to fakt mazec.“

Barrymu se rozsvítily oči a s entusiasmem přikývl: „Nemůžu se dočkat. Cisco se přede mnou vytahoval a musím mu trochu srazit hřebínek.“

Jako na zavolanou se na mýtině v Granite Peak, necelý kilometr od místa, kde rozprášili Leonarda ze Země 2, pomalu začala odmaskovávat Waverider. Místo stromů, keřů a zelené trávy se na místě vyrojila vesmírná loď. Podobné Barry viděl doposud jen ve scifi filmech. Oči měl vykulené údivem a pusu dokořán. Nerd, který v něm dřímal, se probudil k životu.

„Tak něco takovýho se nevidí každý den,“ vydechl ohromeným úžasem a pomalu se přiblížil k lodi a opatrně - jako kdyby stále nevěřil, že je reálná - se jí dotkl. „Vau, je to fakt skutečný.“

Jax se uchechtl: „Povídej mi o tom. Docela masakr, co? Nejdřív jsem z toho byl totálně perplex, ani jsem nechtěl jít _zachránit svět_. Rip přišel a vybafnul to a bylo to až moc šílený. Chápeš ne? Já vím, že se proměňuju na hořícího týpka, ale cestování časem? Chlape, pořád je to tak divný. Stein mě musel nadrogovat, protože jsem nechtěl jít.“

„Co?“ otočil se na něho Barry s nevěřícným výrazem a vytřeštěnýma očima. „To jako fakt? Profesor Stein? Martin Stein? To je… Nadrogoval?“

„Profesor je překvapení samo,“ přitočil se ke konverzaci Len, jako kdyby se vynořil ze stínů a pobaveně sledoval Barryho, jehož zrak se nemohl odlepit od časové lodi.

„Jo, věděls, že v sedmdesátkách byl velkej příznivce trávy a pěknej sukničkář!“ zašklebil se Jax na Barryho. „Kompletně jsme se s ním sjeli a Sara pak nakopala pár lidem zadky. To byl fajn den. Sara je pěkně hustá, když mlátí lidi. Jde jí to dost dobře a je přitom fakt kočka.“

Než ale Barry stačil Jaxe poškádlit kvůli očividnému zakoukání do Sary, byl svalen na zem a bolestivě se udeřil do spánku. Nestačil se ani zvednout a mýtinou probleskly první výstřely ze zbraní.

„Pozor!“ vykřikl Len a ihned sahal po ledové zbrani připoutané ke stehnu. Předtím než se prsty stačily dostat ke spoušti, ho odhodil útočník stranou.

„Vzali jste mi něco, co vám nepatří,“ oslovila je Scandal Savageová, mezitím co vystoupila zpoza svých kumpánů, jako kdyby jí patřil svět. „Ráda bych to zpět,“ usmála se sladce jako jed. „Pokud mi to nevrátíte, tak tahle sladká broskvička půjde žrát hlínu.“ Jeden z jejích nohsledů přitáhl Kendru, která jim přiběhla na pomoc, z útrob lodi. Scandal ji chytla pod krkem, jako kdyby byla kotě, které se chystá utopit. „Nenene,“ zamlaskala Scandal s úsměvem vychytralé lišky, když postřehla, že Mick šátrá po své zbrani. „Ty ještě nemáš dost? Myslela jsem, že jsme si to už vyříkali,“ oslovila Micka a znovu stiskla Kendřino hrdlo kolem něhož měla omotanou ruku.

Len stál vedle Barryho a pohled měl zapíchnutý do vyděšené Kendry. Zničehonic na ni Len ostře kývl a Kendra nezaváhala ani na vteřinu. V mžiku roztáhla svá křídla a jediným máchnutím se vymámila ze zajetí.

Žoldáci Scandal rázem rozpoutali další salvu útoku. Barry neměl čas zkoumat, jak se drží ostatní. Snažil se zneškodnit co možná největší počet útočníků a ochránit své přátelé před zbloudilými kulkami. Vyrušil ho až Sařin výkřik: „Colde!“

Jako ve zpomaleném filmu sledoval Barry proud energie, který z jedné zbraně vystřelil na Lena. Jako tenkrát když Iris zasáhl střep z Wallyho vozu, věděl, že se k Lenovi nedostane v čas. I tak, možná už jako čistý reflex, se rozběhl. V poslední chvíli se Sara, která stála poblíž Colda, bezhlavě přiřítila před něho. Tvrdě ho odstrčila z cesty a sama jím byla zasažena. Barry přiběhl akorát, aby ji zachytil.

„Běž, pomůžu jí,“ vytrhl mu Len Saru z náručí a snažil se zjistit rozsah jejích zranění. Ve vzduchu byla cítit spálená kůže.

Barry se ani jedinou vteřinu nerozmýšlel a nechal se stáhnout do běla rozžhavenou zuřivostí. Jedinou ranou srazil dalšího útočníka a ihned poté dalšího. Netrvalo dlouho a všichni nepřátelé byli přemoženi. Krom Scandal, kterou Barry nikde neviděl. Nemělo cenu ji hledat, tušil, že už je dávno v tahu.

 „Jsem v pohodě,“ procedila skrz zatnuté zuby Sara odstrkujíc Lena a pomalu se začala zvedat ze země. Lehce se zakolíbala a Len ji hned podepřel. „Vážně jsem v pořádku,“ stiskla mu rameno a pak se podívala na škody, co jí výstřel způsobil. Nesouhlasně mlaskla, když se jí spálená kůže pohybem napnula.

„Cisco tě přetrhne,“ vypustil Barry z pusy dřív, než stačil myslet. „Za ten oblek, myslím.“

Sara se ušklíbla a vzápětí jí obličej zkřivila bolest: „Myslíš, že to opraví? Nemůžu přece cestovat bez obleku.“

„O obleku netuším, ale tebe by mohla spravit Caitlin,“ kývl Barry k jejímu torzu. „Dovolíš?“ došel až k ní a naznačil, že ji vezme do náručí. „Odnesu tě do Star Labs, bude to jen chvilka.“

„Gideon tě ošetří tady,“ namítl Cold. „Bude to rychlejší.“

„Uhm, popřemýšlím o tom,“ zašklebila se. „Buď mě ošetří pěkná doktorka, nebo umělá inteligence. Těžké rozhodnutí,“ našpulila rty a pak se otočila na Barryho, „Tak do toho, gentlemane. Na dámu v nesnázích jsem si nehrála už dlouho.“

Barry si ji opatrně nadhodil v náručí a kývl na zbytek Legend a mrknutí oka se Sarou odspídoval na svou základnu. Ve Star Labs byli za několik vteřin a za půl hodiny dorazili i Len s Mickem.

„Nemuseli jste sem jezdit,“ přivítala je Sara s vysvlečeným trikem, usmívající se na Caitlin, která pracovala na ráně na jejím boku.

 „Mělas nechat tu loď, aby tě ošetřila,“ zavrčel Mick. Vůbec mu nevadilo, že Sara je v nedbalkách na rozdíl od Barryho si nastolené situace užíval plnými doušky.

„Vaše loď dokáže ošetřit lidi?“ povytáhla Caitlin obočí. „Taky bychom si měli něco takového pořídit.“

„Jak je to vážný?“ dožadoval se Len odpovědi.

„Popálenina druhého stupně, zahojí se to dobře, ale je tu určitá pravděpodobnost, že to zanechá jizvu.“

„Další do sbírky,“ pokrčila Sara rameny a opatrně šťouchla do svého kumpána. „Vraťte se a vyřiďte ostatním, že jsem v pořádku. Přijdu pak za váma. Nepotřebuju ochranku. Jsem velká holka.“

Len nakrčil hlavu a mezi ním a Sarou proběhla krátká komunikace bez jakýchkoli slov, která skončila vítězoslavným úsměvem na Sařině tváři a protočením panenek na té Lenově.

„Doprovodím ji,“ slíbil Barry a věnoval Saře nejistý pohled.

„Zase to s tím gentlemanstvím nepřeháněj,“ ozvala se Sara, ale z jejího hlasu bylo poznat, že jí Barryho hrdinský komplex nikterak neuráží. Cukající koutky úst naopak naznačovaly nemalé pobavení.

„Fajn,“ kývl Len a po další krátké výměně pohledů mezi ním a Sarou se společně s Mickem otočil k východu. „Ne, že necháš Červenku přetáhnout večerku,“ řekl ještě směrem k Saře a zašklebil se na Barryho. „Musíme dohlídnout na to, aby se Barry vyspal do růžova a moh‘ bojovat proti zlým lupičům,“ zapitvořil se a pak společně s Mickem opustili Star Labs.

Barry je vyprovázel protočením očí. „Můžu nějak pomoc?“ zeptal se pak Caitlin, když se za těma dvěma zavřely dveře.

„Hmm. Přines mi, prosím, krytí na rány. Víš, kdo to najdeš ne?“

„Jo,“ kývnul Barry a v mžiku byl zpět i s požadovaným vybavením.

Caitlin po malé chvíli dokončila ošetření Sařiné rány a pečlivě ji překryla a obvázala. „Pokud tady ještě zítra budete, podívám se ti na to, ale pokud ne, měl by ti to někdo převázat, aby se do toho nedostala infekce a pro jistotu bys měla chvíli brát antibiotika. Máte tam nějaká? Když tak něco vymyslíme.“

„Myslím, že Gideon si s tím poradí.“

„Tak v tom případě je to všechno.“

„Fajn, díky,“ mrkla na ni Sara rozverně a sklouzla z nemocničního lůžka.

„Půjdu už domů, pokud by bylo něco potřeba, což opravdu doufám, že nebude, stav se pro mě,“ kývla Caitlin na Barryho a pak na Saru. „Mějte se.“ Mávla na ně a než stačili odpovědět, vyplula dveřmi ven.

„Jak dlouho to trvá?“ usmála se na Barryho Sara a převlékla si přes hlavu triko s emblémem Star Labs. Její kostým byl, jak už předtím Barry poznamenal, zničen.

„Co jak dlouho trvá?“ zamračil se Barry a snažil se koukat všude možně jen ne na oblékající se ženu.

„Ty a -“

„Ne! Já a Cait, to ne!“ vyplašeně vykřikl Barry a klopýtl o židli, která se mu připletla do cesty. „Caitlin je jen kamarádka! Její manžel nedávno umřel a ona a Jay… aspoň myslím, že ona a Jay po sobě pokukují. Uhm… nemyslím si, že u ní budeš mít úspěch.“

Sara protočila oči. „Laurel říkala, že seš … roztržitý a často koktáš,“ dobírala si Barryho. „Caitlin je roztomilá, ale já nemluvila o ní, ale o Leonardovi.“

Barry se zakuckal a znovu zakopl o nebohou židli. „Cože!?“

„Nejsem slepá a ani hloupá. Snart o tobě sice nemluví. Nebo si myslí, že nemluví. Většinou mele jen o krádežích a o tom, jak moc je zkažený a zlý,“ protočila panenky a Barry si pobaveně odfrkl. „Taky mi povídá hloupé vtipy, když hrajeme karty, aby mě rozptýlil a mohl podvádět.“

„To zní přesně jako Len.“

„Jenže já nejsem slepá. Každej kdo má všech pět pohromadě vidí, co se tady děje. Vaše pohledy jsou ubíjející. Z obou stran,“ dokončila.

„Ale to… Myslel jsem, že _vy dva_ jste…“ zavrtěl se Barry nervózně a oči měl vyplašené jako srnka.

Sara si pobaveně povzdechla: „Žárlivost je zelenooká příšera,“ pokývala hlavou, jako kdyby si vzpomněla na vlastní zkušenost a za okamžik pokračovala, „S Leonardem ti do zelí nepolezu. Neříkám, že bych si nedala říct,“ našpulila ústa, „ale…“ zhluboka se nadechla a potlačila bolavé vzpomínky. „Už mám dost komplikovaných vztahů, které … které končí špatně pro mě a i pro toho druhého.“

„Len je…“ pokrčil Barry frustrovaně rameny a přemýšlel nad vhodnými adjektivy. Žádné ho nenapadaly.

„Jo, to ho docela vystihuje,“ ušklíbla se Canary. „Na těch špatných je prostě něco, co tě přitahuje jako můru k plamenu,“ přitakala Sara pochmurně. „Jenže bacha, ať se ani jeden z vás nespálí,“ smutně se ušklíbla a pak už veselejším tónem dodala: „Pokud ale nebudeš mít zájem, budu ráda, když mi to řekneš. Noci na Waverideru jsou dlouhé a nějaké pobavení by nebylo na škodu,“ mrkla na něho a vzápětí se při pohledu na jeho zrudlou tvář rozesmála. „Nenech si nic utéct, Barry Allene,“ pronesla vážným hlasem. „Nenech si utéct žádnou příležitost být s tím, na kom ti záleží.“

 

…

 

„Hej, tady jsi,“ oslovil Barry Lena, který postával na okraji mýtiny, kde stál Waverider. Výhled na Central City před nimi jako na dlani. „Ostatní tě hledají.“

„Ať hledají,“ pokrčil Len nevzrušeně rameny a ani se neobtěžoval vzhlédnout od tisíců světýlek značící rušný život ve městě.

„Je tu docela pěkný výhled. Párkrát jsem tu byl stanovat s mámou a tátou a pak i s Joem a Iris.“

„To musela být zábava,“ pozvedl Len obočí. Tón jeho hlasu prozrazoval, že pokládal jakoukoli kratochvíli ve společnosti detektiva Westa za horší než návštěvu u zubaře.

„Docela jo, krom komárů. Bylo jich tady fakt dost,“ řekl Barry, ignorujíc Lenův sarkastický tón, a jako kdyby cítil fantomové štípání, se poškrábal na paži a vzápětí na druhé. Len pobaveně potřásl hlavou. „Tak uhm… asi už pojedete, zachraňovat budoucnost, takže hodně štěstí při ničení Savage.“

„Hodně štěstí v boji se Zoomem,“ oplatil mu Len.

„To budu potřebovat,“ povzdechl si Barry.

Len se podíval na Barryho a přistoupil až k němu. „Dobře poslouchej, Barry, protože potřetí už to opakovat nebudu. Tohle sebemrskačství ti nesluší a popravdě je to dost otravné. Takže si začni trochu věřit a nebuď ukňouranej.“

„To samé říkal i profesor, jenom vlídnějšími slovy.“

„Stein je docela mozkovna.“ Len si pobaveně odfrkl, když viděl Barryho výraz.

„Pokusím se o to, pokud,“ zadrhl se Barrymu hlas, „pokud ty ze sebe přestaneš dělat člověka, kterému jde jen o peníze a nezáleží mu na nikom jiném. Stejně ti to nikdo nevěří.“

„Co takhle mě nějak motivovat?“ povytáhl Len obočí a poslední větu nijak nekomentoval.

„Motivovat?“ pousmál se Barry, dobře si vědom, kam míří.

„Však víš, abych se měl pro co snažit.“

Barry se zaculil. Přemýšlel setinu sekundy, jestli za to jeho plán stojí. Pak všechno hodil za hlavu. Bleskurychle k Lenovi přikročil a lehce ho políbil na rty: „Pro další motivaci se budeš muset vrátit.“

Cold protočil oči a pobaveně potřásl hlavou: „Měj se, Barry,“ kývnul na něho a ještě jednou se zadíval na své rodné město. „Dávej na sebe a Central City pozor.“

Barry přikývl a pak si náhle vzpomněl. „Uhmm, já -“

Len tázavě povytáhl obočí a čekal, co z něho vypadne.

„Říkal jsem si, že pokud jsi, uhm… pokud jsi ještě neviděl nový Hvězdný války, mohli bychom se na ně podívat. Spolu.“

Len se usmál, ne ušklíbl. Tvář roztála o několik stupňů a podle Barryho mu to náramně slušelo.

„To zní jako plán, Červenko,“ souhlasil.

**Author's Note:**

> Smrt hlavní postavy je Len ze Země 2, ale Barry, Lisa, Caitlin a Cisco si myslí, že se jedná o Lena ze Země 1.


End file.
